Enemy that Loves Me
by gegehutomo
Summary: Apakah ini merupakan akhir bahagia untuk mereka? Apakah ini hanya awal dari segala permasalahan yang akan mereka hadapi?  A MinKyu fanfics, inspired by bbf serial...   Warning: YAOI inside... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Enemy that Loves me

Genre : yaoi

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Author's POV

"Kyaaaa! Itu mereka!" teriak seorang siswi di Kyunghee Highschool. Teriakan itu memacu berkumpulnya siswa dan siswi lainnya.

"Kyaaa itu Donghae!" teriak beberapa siswi lain di pintu masuk Kyunghee High.

"Siwon!"

"Itu Kyuhyun!"

Itulah yang terjadi setiap pagi di Kyunghee High. Kedatangan tiga namja tadi selalu mengundang kehebohan siswa dan siswi di sana. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, dan Cho Kyuhyun namja-namja tertampan di kalangan kelas 1 dan seluruh Kyunghee sekaligus namja-namja paling berpengaruh di Kyunghee High. Orang tua mereka adalah konglomerat Korea dan juga donatur terbesar di sekolah mereka. Tak mengherankan kalau sekolah memberikan mereka kekuasaan atas murid lain dan juga kekuasaan atas sekolah kepada mereka.

Sementara itu di tempat lain seorang namja terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi belajar. Dialah Lee Sungmin siswa terpintar di kelas 2 sekaligus peraih beasiswa penuh dari Yayasan Kyunghee. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan 3 namja tadi, meskipun mereka sama-sama siswa terkenal di Kyunghee High. Penampilan Sungmin mencerminkan sosok murid teladan yang kolot, kaca mata bertengger di hidungnya, rambutnya yang agak kemerahanpun tersisir rapi. Sangat berbeda dengan penampilan Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae yang lebih fashionable.

"Kyaaa... Kyaaa..." teriakan heboh para siswi Kyunghee masih membahana.

"Aishhh! Berisik sekali sih mereka." umpat Sungmin yang sedang berada di hotspot area dekat pintu masuk Kyunghee. "Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja." ucapnya lagi dan langsung beranjak menuju perpustakaan. Di perpustakaan, Sungmin melanjutkan belajarnya sambil melamun.

"Enaknya jadi anak orang kaya seperti mereka." gumam Sungmin pelan. "Tidak harus bekerja tapi udah bisa sekolah, bahkan berfoya- foya." tambahnya.

"Teng...teng...teng..." bel tanda mulainya pelajaran berbunyi. Sungmin segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan. Karena buku-buku yang dibawa cukup tebal, Sungmin agak terhuyung saat membawanya.

"Brruukk... Aww..." Sungmin yang keberatan membawa buku menabrak seorang siswa dan sialnya kamus Oxford yang dibawa Sungmin menjatuhi kaki anak itu.

"Mianhae... Mianhae... " ucap Sungmin sambil cepat-cepat membereskan buku-bukunya. "Kamu gak kenapa-napa kan?" tannyanya.

"Aish! Kalau jalan itu lihat- lihat dong. Kakiku sakit tau!" teriak siswa yang ditabrak Sungmin yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" balas Sungmin juga sambil berteriak.

"Aish! Sudahlah! Minggir sana!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Sungmin.

"Sial! Dasar menyebalkan" umpat Sungmin. "Orang kaya memamg sombong." ucap Sungmin lagi yang langsung bergegas menuju kelasnya. Selama pelajaran Sungmin tidak berkonsentrasi karena moodnya masih buruk setelah pertemuan tidak menyenangkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat pulang sekolah kehebohan yang sama terjadi lagi. Sungmin memutuskan untuk pulang lewat gerbang belakang Kyunghee. Dia langsung pergi ke club tempatnya bekerja. Ya, selama ini Sungmin bekerja di club sebagai DJ untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Kakak Sungmin, Heechul juga bekerja di club yang sama sebagai bartender. Orang-orang di Kyunghee tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sungmin bekerja di club, sebaliknya orang-orang di club tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sungmin masih SMA.

Sebelum memasuki club, Sungmin mengganti penampilannya. Kaca mata yang biasa bertengger di hidungnya kini sudah tidak ada digantikan oleh sepasang contact-lens, rambutnya yang biasanya rapi dibiarkan berantakan tanpa disisir. Pakaiannya pun kini lebih fashionable.

"Hyung..." panggil Sungmin pada Heechul yang sedang membersihkan meja bar.

"Minnie... Kau sudah datang. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ya. Hari ini aku tidak mengambil shift malam. Besok ada test jadi aku harus belajar." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh... Ya sudah. Sana cepat bersiap, sebentar lagi clubnya buka." ucap Heechul lagi.

Sungmin langsung mempersiapkan DJ booth yang akan digunakannya. Sesaat kemudian club buka. Lampu-lampu disco mulai menyala, Sungmin mulai menjalankan aksinya sebagai DJ. Orang-orang mulai turun ke lantai dansa dan membuat suasana club semakin ramai. Heecul juga mulai memamerkan aksinya dalam meracik minuman.

Mendekati akhir shift Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae memasuki club itu. Mereka bertiga memang sering berkunjung ke club itu karena club itu milik orang tua Siwon.

"Wah, sudah ramai… Ayo turun." ajak Siwon pada kedua temannya.

"Ayo… Sudah banyak gadis cantik menunggu." tambah Donghae.

"Argh.. aku gak mood, aku mau minum saja." jawab Kyuhyun.

Siwon dan Donghae langsung bergabung dengan orang-orang di lantai dansa sementara Kyuhyun pergi ke meja bar.

"Whiski…pakai es…" ucap Kyuhyun kepada salah satu bartender di sana. Bartender itu langsung menyiapkan minuman yang diminta Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu…

"Jinki… gantikan aku ya." pinta Sungmin pada Jinki, yang juga seorang Dj disitu.

"Ok hyung…" jawab Jinki yang langsung mengambil alih Dj booth dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri meja bar untuk beristirahat.

"Hyung… aku mau red winenya." ucap Sungmin pada Heechul.

"Ok… Ini dia."

"Gomawo hyung…"

"Ne. Oh ya, Sungmin. Jangan lupa setelah shiftmu selesai temui manager Kim. Tanyakan apa shiftmu bisa diganti. Sebentar lagi kau akan semesteran kan?" tanya Heechul

"."

Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari Sungmin dan Heechul langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin saat mendengar Heechul berbicara pada Sungmin.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal wajah itu. Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin, murid beasiswa Kyunghee." pikir Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka murid beasiswa bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini. Ini kesempatan yang bagus!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil sambil mengeluarkan iphone-nya. Dia mulai memotret Sungmin saat sedang minum. dan saat Sungmin sedang men-Dj.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Donghae sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau mengganggu saja. Aku sedang memotret dia." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat ke arah yang dipotret Kyuhyun. "Lho? Bukankah itu Lee Sungmin si murid beasiswa?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya. Karena itulah, aku punya rencana bagus." ucap Kyuhyun licik.

"Aku tak mengerti pikiranmu Kyu." ucap Donghae sambil meminum tequila yang dipesannya.

"Sudah, lihat saja besok."

tbc~

**From Me to You:**

Hai semua~~ salam kenal, ini adalah ff pertama saia di

Gimana? Udah pad abaca? FF ini memang terinspirasi dari serial BBF, tapi ini bukan plagiarisme lho… hanya "terinspirasi" tentu saja banyak yang akan berbeda dalam ff ini…  
>Karena itu, kritik maupun saran akan saia terima dengan tangan terbuka…so don't forget to review~<p>

Akhir kata terima kasih buat semua yang udah nyempetin buat baca dan juga buat review… ^^ see you at next chap^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Enemy that Loves me~~~part 2

Genre : yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Author's POV

Pagi ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kelas daripada harus mendengarkan hiruk pikuk kedatangan Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Ruang kelas Sungmin memang terletak agak jauh dari pintu masuk Kyunghe. Sungmin yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas tidak menyadari kalau kelasnya yang ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening seperti tidak ada orang.

"Hey kau!" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu.

Sungmin masih tetap berkutat dengan buku-bukunya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan itu.

"Brruukk!" tiba-tiba orang itu menghempaskan sebuah amplop besar di meja Sungmin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan sih?" teriak Sungmin. "Kau!" teriaknya lagi setelah mengetahui orang yang sudah mengganggu belajarnya adalah Kyuhyun beserta genk orang kayanya. Kyuhyun sengaja menyuruh semua anak kelas Sungmin untuk keluar dari kelas sementara dia berbicara dengan Sungmin.

"Cih! Murid beasiswa." ucap Kyuhyun menghina. "Kau tidak pantas berada di sini." ucapnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa karena aku hanya murid beasiswa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lihat saja isi amplop itu. Apa kau masih pantas bersekolah di sini?"

Sungmin langsung membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang keluar dari dalam amplop itu*lebay mode-on*. Beberapa lembar foto dari amplop itu sekarang berserakan di meja Sungmin. Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan seorang namja sedang asik melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai DJ. Foto-foto yang lain menampilkan seorang namja sedang minum di sebuah bar.

"Da…Da…Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini?" tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Itu tidak penting!" jawab Kyuhyun. "Atau lebih baik kutunjukan foto-foto ini pada kepala sekolah ya?"

Wajah Sungmin langsung pucat. Beasiswanya bisa terancam kalau foto ini sampai di tangan kepala sekolah... Kyuhyun tersenyum licik.

"Aku bisa saja tutup mulut." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Asalkan kau mau menjadi pesuruhku selama 1 semester."

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dia mengumpulkan foto-foto itu, merobeknya dan melemparkannya ke muka Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau menjadi pesuruhmu! Terserah, kalau kau tidak mau tutup mulut. Aku tidak takut!" ucap Sungmin yang langsung pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang shock.

"Sialan! Berani dia membantahku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

Siwon dan Donghae hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Kyuhyun yang frustasi.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Apa yang lucu?" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"Hahahaha… Wajahmu Kyu." jawab Siwon masih tertawa.

"Iya, baru kali ini aku melihat kau gagal mengerjai orang. Jadi ini rencana bagus mu itu? hahaha…" tambah Donghae.

"Aish! Lee Sungmin! Lihat saja nanti. Hidupmu tidak akan tenang! batin Kyuhyun sambil beranjak pergi dari kelas Sungmin.

Murid-murid kembali memasuki kelas karena bell sudah berbunyi, termasuk Sungmin. Teman-teman di kelas Sungmin masih berkasak-kusuk membicarakan kejadian tadi sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin.

"Ting…Tong… Pengumuman. Untuk Lee Sungmin kelas .5*klasny author^^* diharap menemui kepala sekolah sekarang juga. Terima Kasih" pengumuman itu menggema di seluruh speaker Kyunghee High. Murid-murid di kelas .5 langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Sungmin. Hati Sungmin mencelos.

"Pasti orang itu!" pikir Sungmin dalam hati. Dia langsung meminta ijin pada Kang songsaengnim dan pergi menuju ruang kepsek.

"Tok..tok..tok…" Sungmin mengetuk pintu ruang kepsek.

"Masuk…" jawab si kepsek.

"Ada apa Pak?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Pa kepsek tajam. "Apa-apaan ini? Apa kau mau membuat malu sekolah kita ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukan foto Sungmin yang sedang men-DJ.

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu Pak. Lagipula orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu kalau saya bekerja di sana." jawab Sungmin,

"Kalau begini keadaannya sekolah terpaksa mencabut beasiswamu." ucap Pa Kepsek seakan-akan tak mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Beliau mengeluarkan surat pemnberitahuan dari lacinya.

"Tapi, pekerjaan saya ini tidak mempengaruhi cara belajar saya. Nilai-nilai saya juga tetap memenuhi syarat untuk mendapat beasiswa kan Pak?" ucap Sungmin menahan emosi.

"Maaf, tapi ini sudah menjadi keputusan sekolah." ucap Pa Kepsek dengan nada final.

"Brrakkk!" Sungmin memukul meja kerja Pa Kepsek. "Apa ini karena laporan dari Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin tepat sasaran. Pa Kepsek tidak menjawab.

"Apa karena dia orang kaya? Apa karena orang tuanya donatur terbesar di sini dia berhak melakukan apa pun yang dia inginkan?"

"Cukup nak!" teriak Pa Kepsek tak kalah emosi. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan itu. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Sungmin tidak menjawab lagi. Dia langsung keluar membawa suratnya sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya.

"Brengsek! Sialan! Arrgghhhh!" umpat Sungmin.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah tau seberapa besar pengaruhku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di depan ruang kepsek.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti. Dia melepas kaca matanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya. "Kau!" teriak Sungmin marah. Dia langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "Apa kau puas sekarang?" Sungmin menatap tajam wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Manis… Mata yang indah." batin Kyuhyun. "Argh.. apa yang kau pikirkan Cho Kyuhyun. Tak mungkin kau menyukainya kan?" Kyuhyun masih tidak menjawab Sungmin.

"Ya! Jawab aku!" teriak Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan puas sebelum kau menuruti perintahku." jawab Kyuhyun sambil menepis tangan Sungmin.

"Cih. Asal kau tau saja ya tuan Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan pernah menuruti perintahmu!" ucap Sungmin. Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Sial! Gagal lagi. Terpaksa harus dengan cara "itu"." gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambutnya. "Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani melawan perintahku." gumamnya lagi sambil berjalan menuju ruang kelas khususnya.

"Brrakk!" Kyuhyun membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau tidak membanting pintunya?" ucap Siwon yang sedang serius belajar.

"Aish diam kau! Moodku sedang buruk." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi? Apa karena Lee Sungmin lagi?" tanya Donghae yang sedang membaca buku.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Siwon.

"Memberikan foto itu ke kepsek dan menyuruh kepsek untuk mencabut beasiswanya." jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Hah? Apa kau gila?" tanya Donghae kaget. "Itu terlalu berlebihan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dia sudah berani melawanku. Tapi cara itu tetap tidak mempan." keluh Kyuhyun. "Dia benar-benar sulit."

"Benarkah? Hebat. Kalau murid lain, pasti sudah keluar dari sini." ucap Donghae.

"Hey Kyu. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" tanya Siwon jail.

"Ya! Choi Siwon. Apa kau mau aku pukul menggunakan kamus ini? Aku ini masih normal yah!" teriak Kyuhyun murka.

"Ampuuuunnnn…" ucap Siwon bergurau.

"Hahahahaha… kalau begitu kenapa ya seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpacaran sama sekali?"

"Aissshh! Diam kalian." ucap Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "Besok aku akan memberikan "itu" padanya."

Mendadak tawa Siwon dan Donghae menghilang. Mereka langsung menatap Kyuhyun serius.

"Apa kau yakin Kyu?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan!" ujar Donghae. "Hal "itu" hanya kita gunakan kalau mau mengusir seseorang dari sini kan. Sekolah ini juga membutuhkan Sungmin, dia menyumbangkan 20% dari piala yang didapat sekolah ini."

"Aku tak peduli. Lagipula, aku yakin kalau dia tak akan cepat menyerah. Karena itulah aku tertarik padanya…" ucap Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kau apa?" tanya Donghae meledek.

"Tertarik pada Lee Sungmin." tambah Siwon.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah.

"Bwahahahahahahaha…." tawa Donghae dan Siwon meledak.

"Aishh! Diam kalian!"

Sungmin's POV

Argghh sialan! Beasiswaku benar-benar dicabut. Bagaimana ini? Heechul-hyung pasti sedih mengetahui hal ini.

"Hey! Minnie…" panggil Eunhyuk teman baikku di Kyunghee. "Tumben kau bolos di sini?"

"Aku stress…" jawabku lesu. "Beasiswaku dicabut."

"Hah? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Entahlah…" jawabku asal. Aku tidak mau memberi tau Eunhyuk tentang masalahku ini. Dia pasti langsung panik. "Mungkin karena prestasiku menurun." jawabku lagi.

"Mana mungkin! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Ayo kita tanya ke kepsek." saran Eunhyuk.

"Anii, tak usah. Percuma hyuk." tolakku.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. "Lalu bagaimana caramu membayar sekolah?"

Selama ini Eunhyuk juga tidak tau kalau aku bekerja di club.

"Kerja." jawabku santai.

"Hah? Kerja apa?"

"Ya…Apa saja yang bisa dikerjakan. Sudahlah, jangan bahas masalah ini lagi. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya."

"Apa kau mau kubantu? Aku bisa menyisihkan uang jajanku untuk membantumu." tanya Eunhyuk menawarkan bantuan.

"Tidak perlu!" jawabku tegas. "Aku tidak mau berhutang padamu."

"Kita kan teman. Sudah seharusnya aku membantumu"

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa mencari uang sendi…"

"Kyyyaaa… Donghae!" suaraku tenggelam oleh teriakan yeoja-yeoja yang ada di kantin. Kulihat sosok Lee Donghae sedang berjalan ke arahku.

"Mau apa lagi dia?" batinku.

"Hyung!" panggil Donghae.

"Hyuk aku ke kelas dulu ya." ucapku cepat sebelum Donghae mendekat. Entah kenapa Eunhyuk tidak menjawabku. Dia malah memperhatikan Donghae.

"Tunggu hyung!" ucap Donghae sambil menarik tanganku.

"Kyaaa~~~ Donghae memegang tangannya!" teriak yeoja-yeoja norak itu lagi."

"Apa lagi? Apa Kyuhyun menyuruhmu untuk mengeraiku?" tanyaku kasar sambil menepis tangan Donghae.

"Aku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu, Kyuhyun bisa melakukan lebih dari ini. Berhati-hatilah. Aku permisi dulu. Annyeong Sungmin-hyung, annyeong Eunhyuk-hyung." ucap Donghae pamit. Dia kemudian pergi dengan diikuti fans-fansnya.

"Sungmin…" panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Dari tadi Hyuki hanya mematung memandangi Donghae.

"Donghae mengenalilku!" ucap Eunhyuk bahagia.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aish! Tentu saja aku senang!" jawab Hyuki bahagia.

"Aigoo~~~ Hyuki. Jangan bilang kau menyukai Donghae."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Asih! Dasar. Sudahlah aku ke kelas dulu ya. Annyeong." ucapku meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kebingungan.

"Apa dia gila? Donghae kan namja." batinku. "Ah, sudahlah. Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya membayar spp di sini. Aishh~~~ Cho Kyuhyun sialan!"

Selama pelajaran aku terus memikirkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan untuk membayar spp. "Ini… shiftnya pagi." gumamku sambil mencoret daftar lowongan kerja di Koran. "Yang ini… minimal S1. Mesipun otakku cerdas tapi pasti tidak diterima."

"Ah! Yang ini cocok." pekikku pelan. "Yah, Mokpo. Jauh…"

"Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kerjakan soal ini sekarang!" teriak Kim Songsaengnim. Ternyata dia tau aku tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

"Baik…" jawabku malas. Kukerjakan soal Trigonometri yang ada di papan tulis dengan mudah. "Selesai…" ucapku. Kim Songsaengnim memeriksa jawabanku. Tentu saja jawabanku benar.

"Mmm, baiklah…Kau boleh duduk." ucapnya.

Aku langsung kembali ke tempatku di barisan belakang dan melanjutkan pencarianku. Sampai akhir jam pelajaran aku tetap tidak menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok. Pulang sekolah aku langsung pergi ke club. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memberi tau Heechul hyung tentang pencabutan beasiswaku, dia pasti akan khawatir kalau mengetahui hal itu.

Author's POV

Keesokan harinya Sungmin agak terlambat berangkat sekolah. Kyunghee High sudah ramai pagi itu. Sungmin berjalan dengan santai memasuki pintu depan dan segera menuju lokernya untuk mengambil bukunya. Entah kenapa, murid-murid Kyunghee memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan ingin tau, beberapa malah dengan tatapan sinis. Sungmin tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia tetap berjalan dengan santai menuju ke lokernya.

"Oh..ternyata dia pemilik loker itu…" gumam beberapa yeoja saat Sungmin sampai di depan lokernya.

"Ada apa sih?" batin Sungmin. "Memangnya ada apa dengan lokerku?"

Sungmin yang penasaran segera membuka lokernya. Rasa penasarannya langsung terbayar. Sebuah kartu berwarna merah dengan lambang Sekolah Kyunghee tergantung di dalam lokernya.

"Benar! Lee Sungmin si murid beasiswa mendapat kartu merah!" teriak seoranng namja yang melihat loker Sungmin.

tbc~

**From Me to You~  
><strong>

**LittleLiappe: **sengaja dibikin beda karakter umin-nya~ di chap. Ini udh ketauan kn rencananya

**lee hyun mi: **Ne, makasih udh mau baca ^^ akan saia usahakan

**Yunie Love Uminnie: **Kita liat aja nanti ya~ xD

Makasih banyak buat yg udah nge-review ff saia ^^  
>Jangan lupa juga buat review chapter ini ya ^^<p>

tengKyu~


	3. Chapter 3

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 3

Genre: yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Auhor's POV

"Benar! Lee Sungmin si murid beasiswa mendapat kartu merah!" teriak seoranng namja yang melihat loker Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin langsung berubah pucat. "Sial!" umpat Sungmin. Dia segera memasukkan tasnya ke dalam loker lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi terlambat, beberapa kakak kelas namja sudah mengepungnya seakan-akan kartu merah itu merupakan kode bagi mereka. Namja-namja itu menyeringai melihat Sungmin yang terkepung.

"Hajar dia!" teriak salah seorang namja itu.

Namja-namja itu mulai menyerang Sungmin. Sungmin yang menguasai matrial arts berusaha melawan mereka. Pukulan demi pukulan berhasil ditangkis oleh Sungmin, tapi tetap saja sulit bagi Sungmin untuk mengalahkan seluruh namja yang menyerangnya.*bayangin dech orang lagi dikeroyok rame-rame*

Sungmin mulai kewalahan, tendangan seorang kakak kelas mendarat tepat di kepalanya dan membuat Sungmin terjatuh. Namja-namja itu semakin bersemangat, mereka menendang dan menginjak tubuh Sungmin. Beberapa namja mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan mengunci tangannya. Seorang yang lain mulai memukuli perut Sungmin. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Sungmin. Wajahnya juga mulai lebam membiru.

Lalu mereka menyeret Sungmin ke aula. Di aula, Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon sudah duduk -murid lain juga sudah berkumpul. Kyuhyun tampak puas melihat rombongan yang membawa Sungmin sedangkan Donghae dan Siwon kelihatan tidak suka dengan kegiatan itu.

"Cukup! Bawa dia kemari." ucap Kyuhyun kepada para namja yang sudah mulai memukuli Sungmin lagi. Dua orang namja menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun menghina sambil menggangkat dagu Sungmin. "Apa kau masih bisa melawan?"

Kini Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah Sungmin dengan jelas. Darah mengalir dari bibir dan hidung Sungmin, wajahnya dipenuhi lebam kebiruan.

"Cih! Membuat mataku sakit saja!" ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sungmin.

"Asal…kau… saja…" ucap Sungmin pelan. "Aku tak akan pernah menuruti kata-katamu!" lanjutnya. "Apa kau belum puas? Kau sudah membuatku kehilangan beasiswa. Dan sekarang kau mau aku keluar dari sekolah ini?"

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin, murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik, Mereka tidak mengetahui kalau beasiswa Sungmin sudah dicabut. Mereka hanya mengira kalau Sungmin membuat masalah dengan Kyuhyun sehingga dia mendapatkan kartu merah.

"Diam!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Aku memang belum puas!" ucap Kyuhyun ke arah Sungmin. Dia kembali mengangkat wajah Sungmin. "Aku tak akan puas sebelum aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan."

"Cuuuhh!" Sungmin meludahkan darah dimulutnya ke muka Kyuhyun. "Dasar bajingan!" teriak Sungmin.

"Sial!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap darah yang ada di wajahnya. "Buughhh!" Kyhyun melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Sungmin.

"Hentikan!" teriak Donghae. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah akan memukul Sungmin lagi. "Sudah cukup Kyu!"

"Lepas!" bentak Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Donghae. "Aku harus memberi dia pelajaran!"

"Pukul saja lagi kalau kau belum puas!" ucap Sungmin menantang.

"Brengsek! umpat Kyuhyun. "Lepaskan dia!" perintah Kyuhyun pada 2 namja yang memegangi Sungmin. Kedua namja itu langsung menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang kelelahan berusaha tetap berdiri menopang berat tubuhnya.

"BUGGHH! Bughhh! Bugghhh!" pukulan Kyuhyun mendarat di wajah dan perut Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin terjatuh.

"Cuhhh!" Sungmin meludahkan darah di mulutnya. "Hanya segitu saja?" tanyanya menghina. "Bahkan pukulan anak buahmu lebih kuat daripada pukulanmu." ucapnya lagi sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Kau!" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Sungmin. Sekali lagi wajah mereka berdekatan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan galak sedangkan Sungmin hanya menyeringai sinis membalas tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Sialan! Bahkan disaat seperti ini sorot matanya terlihat indah." batin Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan Sungmin!" teriak Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kerumunan penonton*emanknya konser?* Kyuhyun yang terkejut langsung melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Hyuki? Apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan saja dia." ucap Sungmin khawatir. Dia takut kalau Eunhyuk sahabat baiknya menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Oh… Jadi ini temanmu?" tanya Kyuhyun menghina. "Orang sepertimu bisa punya teman juga?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Eunhyuk lantang. "Sungmin adalah orang yang 100x lebih baik daraipada kau!" Murid-murid mulai berebisik-bisik lagi.

"Dia cari mati." ucam salah seorang namja pada temannya.

"Hyuki… Sudah…" ucap Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Cih! Tak ada gunanya kau membela temanmu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk. "Pada akhirnya nanti tetap aku yang akan menang."

"Kau!" teriak Eunhyuk.

"Hyuki… Sudah…"

"Aish! Mengganggu saja! Ayo kita pergi." ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon, Donghae dan juga murid-murid yang berkumpul di aula langsung beranjak pergi mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Donghae yang berjalan di depan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk tersenyum kecut seakan-akan meminta maaf. Eunhyuk langsung salah tingkah melihat Donghae yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hei!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eh… Minnie! Kau tak apa-apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. "Ayo ke UKS! Luka-lukamu harus segera diobati."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Eunhyuk kemudian membantu Sungin berjalan ke UKS.

"Lho? Mana penjaganya?" tanya Eunhyuk kebingungan saat mereka sampai di UKS yang kosong melompong.

"Mereka pasti ketakutan kalau menolongku." jawab Sungmin yang langsaung duduk di salah satu kasur. "Kau juga sebaiknya kembali ke lelas Hyuk."

"Tapi aku mau membantumu." ucap Eunhyuk yang sedang mengeluarkan kotak obat dan kapas dari lemari UKS.

"Biar aku melakukannya sendiri." tolak Sungmin saat Eunhyuk akan membersihkan luka di wajah Sungmin. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas."

"Tapi…"

"Hyuk, aku tak mau Kyuhyun mengganggumu hanya karena kau menolongku. Ingat, bahkan kepala sekolah saja menuruti perintahnya kan? Aku tak mau kau terluka." ucap Sungmin.

"Kau yakin tak perlu kubantu?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Tak perlu…" jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku ke kelas dulu ya~~~" pamit Eunhyuk meninggalkan UKS.

Setelah Eunhyuk pergi Sungmin berusaha mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Aww…Aishh…"rintihnya pelan sementara tangannya menutul-nutulkan kapas yang sudah diberi alcohol ke wajahnya yang lebam-lebam.

"Aish… bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan wajah seperti ini?" gumam Sungmin sambil mengamati pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang tergantung di dinding UKS.

Selesai mengobati lukanya, Sungmin merebahkan diri di kasur. Rasa lelah membuatnya langsung tertidur nyenyak. Sampai-sampai dia tidak mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arah kasurnya. Orang itu duduk di pinggir kasur Sungmin sambil menatap wajahnya. Tangan orang itu lalu membelai rambut kemerahan Sungmin. Untuk waktu yang cukup lama, orang itu terus memandangi Sungmin.

"Enggh…" Sungmin mengerang pelan merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya. Orang itu terkejut dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalakn UKS.

~tbc

**From Me to You~**

**ichigo-yesung, nurulamelia, Jirania:  
><strong>ff ini memang terinspirasi dari serial bbf,,,jadi ada beberapa bagian yang bakal mirip, tapi kedepannya bakal beda… Soalnya dari cerita utamanya aja kan udh beda ^^ 

**kyuminhottie: ** neee,,, pasti dilanjutken~~

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan yg udah review ff ini,,,

sekali lagi, ff ini memang terinspirasi dari serial bbf, jadi memang ada beberapa poin yang mirip… Tapi ini bukan plagiat lho… Kedepannya cerita bakal beda,,, dari main story-nya aja kan udah beda xD  
>Akhir kata, jangan lupa reviewnya ya~~~ ^^<br>tengKyu~


	4. Chapter 4

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 4

Genre: yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

Author's POV

"Teng…Teng..Teng…"

"Ugh…" bunyi bel tanda istirahat membangunkan Sungmin dari tidurnya. Dia beranjak bangun dari kasur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kalian?" terriak Sungmin kaget setelah menyadari kehadiran Donghae dan Siwon di UKS. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Apa Kyuhyun mengirim kalian untuk mengerjaiku lagi?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kami ke sini untuk menjengukmu hyung."

"Lebih tepatnya, kami ke sini untuk minta maaf." tambah Donghae. "Hyung, mianhaeyeo…" ucap Donghae sambil membungkuk begitu juga dengan Siwon.

"Untuk apa kalian minta maaf? Yang membuatku terluka itu Kyuhyun bukan kalian!" ucap Sungmin sinis. "Apa kalian budak Kyuhyun? Sampai-sampai harus meminta maaf karena ulah tuannya?"

Siwon langsung berdiri tegak. Belum pernah ada orang yang bisa membuatnya membungkuk selain orang tuanya, bahkan orang itu sekarang malah menghinanya. Donghae yang menyadari kemarahan Siwon langsung berusaha menenangkannya.

"Hyung, kami bukan budak Kyuhyun tapi kami teman baiknya. Kami merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. Jadi tolong maafkan kami." ucap Donghae.

"Cih! Teman katamu? Teman macam apa yang membiarkan temannya melakukan hal buruk? Kalian takut kan? Takut akan kekuasaan Tuan muda Cho." ucap Sungmin tajam.

"Sialan! Asal kau tahu saja. Kami berteman dengan Kyuhyun sejak kami kecil. Dan itu juga bukan karena rasa takut!" ucap Siwon yang meledak marah. "Pertemanan kami tidak sedangkal apa yang kau pikirkan!" tambahnya. "Hae, lebih baik kita pergi. Tak ada gunanya meminta maaf kepada orang ini." ucap Siwon lagi yang langsung pergi.

"Hyung... Tujuanku kemari bukan untuk berperang denganmu. Tolong jangan salah paham." ucap Donghae.

Sungmin terdiam. Dia menimbang-nimbang kesungguhan perkataan Siwon dan Donghae tadi.

"Dia beruntung mempunyai teman seperti kalian." ucap Sungmin menyesal. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tak bersikap kasar pada kalian."

"Tak apa…Aku tau hyung pasti masih emosi." ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin balas tersenyum. "Terima Kasih. Oh ya, kalian tak perlu meminta maaf atas ulah Kyuhyun. Kalian tak bersalah. Pengecut itulah yang harusnya datang ke sini dan meminta maaf." ucapnya. "Lebih baik aku ke kelas sekarang."

"Ayo Kuantar." ucap Donghae ceria sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Ya! Lepas!" ucap Sungmin tidak suka. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu sana!"

"Shiro… Aku akan mengantarmu." jawab Donghae ngeyel.

"Yah terserah kau sajalah." ucap Sungmin menyerah. "Tapi jangan dekat-dekat." ucapnya lagi. "Apa sih maunya? Berpura-pura baik? Gak mempan!" batin Sungmin

Tanpa mereka sadari, 2 pasang mata menatap mereka dari tempat bebeda.

"Sial! Ngapain sih Donghae? Apa dia ingin mendekati Sungmin?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Minnie… " ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

Sungmin's POV

"Aish apaan sih mereka?" batinku. Para penggemar fanatik Donghae menatapku sinis saat aku berjalan melewati koridor.

"Ngapain Donghae ngikutin dia sih?" bisik salah satu penggemar Donghae.

"Iya-iya, apa bagusnya si culun itu?" jawab yang lain.

Donghae tidak menanggapi reaksi dari penggemarnya, dia tetap berjalan dengan santai di belakangku.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" batinku.

Donghae berhenti tepat di belakangku.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang!" bisikku padanya.

Donghae tersenyum. "Annyeong hyung… sampai jumpa lagi…" ucapnya ceria.

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan langsung memasuki kelas.

Seisi kelas langsung memandangku dengan sinis begitu aku memasuki ruangan. Beberapa malah berbisik dengan cukup keras, menghinaku.

"Ihh, gak nyangka ya. Murid beasiswa kita gak tau malu." ucap seorang yeoja saat aku lewat.

"Iya-iya, masih brani dia masuk. Pake dianter sama Donghae segala lagi. Dasar penjilat." sambung teman yeoja itu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali memarahi yeoja itu, tapi aku berusaha menahan emosi. Sudah cukup masalah yang kudapatkan di sini. Emosiku langsung kembali memuncak saat melihat tempat dudukku. Meja yang berwarna krem sekarang dipenuhi coretan-coretan spidol hitam. Kata-kata kasar, umpatan, hinaan terkumpul jadi satu. Buku-buku pelajaran yag ada di tasku berserakan di lantai, sedangkan tasku sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

"Sialan!" unpatku. Beberapa anak menoleh ke arahku sambil terkikik.

Aku langsung mengunmpulkan buku-bukuku, mengambil tasku yang sudah robek-robek dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Author's POV

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada seseoang di telpon.

"Dia terlihat sangat marah dan langsung keluar kelas." jawab suara di seberang.

"Bagus." ucap Kyuhyun senang sambil menutup telpon. "Sebentar lagi diapasti ke sini." ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

"Apa kau tidak bosan mengerjai Sungmin?" tanya Siwon

"Belum. Aku kan sudah bilang dia itu berbeda." jawab Kyuhyun puas. "Aku akan membutanya terus menderita sampai dia menyerah."

"Terserah kau sajalah." ucap Siwon sambil beranjak pergi. "Aku mau berlatih basket dulu." pamitnya.

"Hai!" ucap Donghae sambil memasuki kelas khusus.

"Hai." jawab Siwon sambil berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sapaan Donghae. Dia masih teringat kejadian yang membuatnya kesal, lebih tepatnya cemburu. Donghae yang menyadari perubahan sikap Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu dan duduk di mejanya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin yang keluar dari kelasnya berjalan menuju loker. Dia memasukkan semua buku-bukunya dan membuang tasnya di tong sampah yang ada di situ. Setelah itu, dia tidak kembali ke kelasnya tapi dia memilih untuk membolos di atap gedung SMA, tempat sepi yang merupakan tempat favoritnya selain perpustakaan. Di atap gedung SMA terdapat lapangan basket untuk ekskul street basketball, anggota street basketball hanya menggunakan lapangan ini si sore hari jadi otomatis pada pagi dan siang hari tempat itu sepi.

Sungmin duduk bersender pada dinding pembatas yang ada di sana. Dia menundukan kepala, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiran dan menahan emosinya yang sudah hampir melampaui batas.

"Buk…buk…buk…" suara orang men-dribble bola membuat Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aigo~ dia lagi…" batin Sungmin. Siwon berjalan sambil men-dribble bola basket. Dia terkejut melihat Sungmin yang berada di pinggir lapangan. Tapi dia langsung menutupi keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum menghina.

"Sudah tidak kuat? Keluar saja." ucap Siwon menghina.

"Cih! Aku tak akan kalah dengan orang kaya sombong seperti kalian!" jawab Sungmin yang langsung berdiri tegak. Emosinya kembali memuncak.

"Menarik, coba kalahkan aku kalau kau bisa." ucap Siwon sambil melemparkan bola basket yang dipengangnya ke arah Sungmin. "Yang berhasil memasukan bola 10 kali dialah yang menang."

"Baik! Siapa takut." ucap Sungmin sambil mempassing bola kembali ke Siwon.

Sungmin langsung melepas kaca mata, jas, dasi dan sweater yang membalut tubuhnya. Siwon yang sudah menggunakan baju olah raga menunggu di lapangan.

Permainan dimulai. Siwon yang merupakan kapten tim basket Kyunghee dengan mudah mendapatkan poin. Sementara Sungmin masih agak kewalahan menghadapi permainan Siwon. Dalam waktu singkat, Siwon sudah memimpin. 5-2, Siwon unggul 3 bola dari Sungmin. Permainan bertambah seru saat Sungmin mulai bisa mengejar ketinggalan, 8-8. Mereka terlalu asyik bermain tanpa menyadari bahaya membayangi setiap langkah mereka*weks? salah" hehehe*

*ini yg bener* Mereka terlalu asyik bermain tanpa menyadari kehadiran orang lain di atap.

Orang itu terus memandangi mereka dengan pandangan penuh rasa marah…

Lebih tepatnya, Kyuhyun yang baru saja sampai di atap langsung kaget melihat pemandangan itu. Entah kenapa rasa marah dan iri mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Marah karena melihat sabatnya "mendekati" orang yang disukainya, iri karena tidak pernah mendapat senyuman ceria dari orang yang disukainya. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin kepada Siwon sekarang ini.

Sungmin dan Siwon memang terlihat gembira. Senyuman selalu terulas di bibir mereka berdua. Bukan karena hal yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, melainkan karena mereka merasa tertantang untuk saling mengalahkan dalam permainan.

"Choi Siwon!" Panggil Kyuhyun. Yang dipanggil langsung berbalik, tak jadi melakukan 3 point-shot*bener nulisnya?*

Sungmin juga ikut berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil lawan mainnya.

"Temui aku di kelas sekarang!" Ucap Kyuhyun dingin yang langsung meninggalkan atap.

"Sepertinya dia marah." Ucap Sungmin pelan. "Apa kau membuatnya marah atau apa?" Tanyanya pada Siwon.

"Mollayeo, lebih baik aku menyusulnya. Gomawo untuk permainannya. Kapan-kapan kita bertanding lagi ya... Annyeong." Pamit Siwon. Dia berlari pelan meninggalkan atap.

Siwon langsung menuju kelas khusus mereka. Begitu dia memasuki kelas, hawa tidak menyenangkan langsung terasa. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan papan tulis, dia melipat tangannya di dada dan menatap tajam ke arah Siwon dan Donghae.

Siwon memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Donghae yang sudah berada di sana. Donghae hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tanda tak mengerti. Siwon lalu duduk di sebelah Dongahe.

"Jelaskan padaku!" Ucap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun sudah seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, semua rasa khawatir yang sudah menghinggapi Siwon dan Donghae langsung menghilang. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa yang lucu?" Tanya Kyuhyun berang.

"Bwahahahahaha..." Siwon yang tidak kuat lagi langsung tertawa keras. Sementara Donghae terkikik melihat wajah sahabatnya yang marah sekaligus bingung.

"Jadi... Kau menyuruh kami ke sini hanya untuk hal itu?" Tanya Donghae pelan. Siwon masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Kau...kau... Cemburu pada kami?" Tanya Siwon di sela-sela tawanya.

"Eh... Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kikuk. Wajahnya langsung berubah merah. Dia juga sudah lupa untuk bersikap dingin.

"Iya, kau marah karena kau cemburu melihat kami dengan Sungmin kan?" Tanya Donghae tepat sasaran. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Wah...wah...wah..." Ucap Siwon yang sudah tidak tertawa sambil berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. "Jadi adik kecil kita sudah bisa jatuh cinta...?" Ucap Siwon sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak Kyuhyun.

Dengan polosnya Kyuhyun mengaku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Iya..."

~tbc

**From Me to You~**

**chachaminnie95: **kenapa gk berani review? Heheheh aneh ya?  
>makasi udh mau baca, salam kenal juga<p>

**tha: **heheheh liat saja nanti,,, makasih udh mau baca ^^

**Lee HyeSang: **Maap ya~~~ aslinya udh mau ak updet,,,tpi browserny error n gk bias buat updet di sini,,, jadi baru kemarin dhe… Neee akan saia usahakan…. Makasi udh mau baca ^^

**ichigo-yesung: **wkakakak,,,jangan dibunuh~~~ nanti gk bias dipake buat ff lagi xD  
>makasi udh mau baca ^^<p>

**Inha Sparkyuhyukbum: **^^ akan saia usahakan,,, makasi udh mau baca ^^

**Sapphire Pearls: **liat nanti aja ya~~~ makasi udh mau baca ^^

sekali lagi,,, makasi bgt buat yg udh mau baca n review ff saia ini,,, mohon map klo updetnya agak lama~~~ kemarin browsernya error~~~jdi gkk bias updet.  
>buat chapter ini jgn lupa review ya~~~<br>tengKyu~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 5

Genre: yaoi? *gak yakin ngetiknya

Rating: G

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum(yeoja).

.

.

Author's POV

Setelah Siwon pergi, Sungmin langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan atap. Keadaan Kyunghee sudah sepi karena bell tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk tetap pergi bekerja meskipun wajahnya masih agak lebam. Dia mennganti penampilan seperti biasa tapi tetap menggunakan kaca matanya.

.

"Kenapa dengan matamu?" Tanya Heechul langsung saat Sungmin memasuki ruang staff.

"Eh,, tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku belum beli contact-lens yang baru." Jawab Sungmin berbohong.

"Oh... Ya sudah." Heechul percaya dengan jawaban Sungmin.

Sungmin bekerja seperti biasa, dia tak menyadari kalau dari awal dia mulai men-dj beberapa namja mengambil fotonya. Mereka terlihat sangat puas dengan foto yang mereka dapatkan. Karena keadaan club yang ramai malam itu, tidak ada yang menyadari apa yang dilakukan namja-namja tadi.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, terjadi keramaian di beberapa tempat di Kyunghee high. Di LCD tv koridor kelas 1,2, 3, dan kantin, di papan pengumuman dekat loker, dan bahkan di papan mading aula yang biasanya sepi pengunjung. Semuanya menampilkan gambar yang sama. Gambar yang diambil dari sebuah club yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

.

Bahkan gambar-gambar itu sudah mengalahkan popularitas namja-namja paling berpengaruh di Kyunghee. Kedatangan mereka kali ini tanpa disertai kehebohan yang biasa. Meskipun agak heran, tapi mereka terlalu gengsi untuk mencari tau kenapa.

.

Sungmin memasuki gedung SMA. Saat memasuki pintu depan, dia sudah disambut dengan tatapan jijik, dan hinaan dari murid-murid lain. Karena menganggap ini akibat dari mendapatkan kartu merah, Sungmin tetap berjalan ke lokernya tanpa menghiraukan mereka.

.

"Hyuki! Pagi..." Sapa Sungmin saat bertemu Eunhyuk di tempat loker. Eunhyuk tidak membalas sapaannya, dia hanya menatap Sungmin sekilas lalu menjauhinya seakan-akan Sungmin adalah virus penyakit.

.

Semua pikiran Sungmin tentang akibat kartu merah langsung terhapus dari otaknya. Pasti ada hal lain yang dapat membuat sahabatnya bersikap seperti tadi. Dia terus memikirkan itu sampai sebuah memo kecil yang ada di dalam loker mengalihkan pikirannya.

.

"Ke aula sekarang!"

.

Sebenarnya Sungmin enggan untuk melakukan apa yang tertulis di memo itu, tapi rasa penasarannya menang. Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya terburu-buru menuju aula. Setiap murid yang berpapasam dengannya langsung menyingkir. Para hoobae menatapnya dengan tatapan takut dan iba, sementara para sunbae dan murid yang seangkatan dengannya menatap dengan tatapan jijik dan di aula Sungmin langsung melangkah ke arah kerumunan di depan papan mading.

.

"Bernyali juga kau untuk datang ke sini." Ucap seorang namja, Kim Hansung. "Dasar menjijikan!" Semburnya.

"Murid beasiswa macam apa kau ini?" Tambah seorang yeoja, Lee Misuk. "Hanya mempermalukan sekolah saja!"

.

Kim Hansung dan Lee Misuk. Pasangan kekasih paling norak dan menyebalkan menurut Sungmin. Mereka berdua sangat sombong dan "bossy". Itu karena orang tua mereka terkaya ke-5 dan 6 di Kyunghee setelah orang tua Eunhyuk di urutan ke-4. Bedanya, Eunhyuk tidak pernah menyombongkan kekayaan orang tuanya meskipun barang" yang digunakannya selalu bermerek dan "first class".

.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Sungmin dingin.

.

"Lihat saja itu!" Jawab Misuk sambil menunjuk papan mading.

.

Sungmin melangkah menuju papan mading. Kerumunan di depannya langsung menyingkir memberi jalan. Di papan mading tertempel beberapa foto. Seorang namja yang menggunakan kaca mata persis seperti Sungmin sedang men-dj. Di foto yang lain, seorang sexy dancer sedang menari sambil memeluk namja itu.

.

Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Itu adalah dia saat di club kemarin. "Sial! Siapa yang memberi tahu mereka?" Batin Sungmin.

.

"Sudah paham sekarang?" Hansung bertanya sinis. "Ternyata di balik topeng murid teladanmu terdapat manusia hina seperti itu. Berapa mereka membayar untuk tubuhmu itu hah?"

.

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia hanya diam menahan emosinya. Hansung dan Misuk tersenyum puas. "Sekarang!" Bisik mereka pada anak-anak yang ada di sana.

.

"Plok... Plok... Plok..." Tiba-tiba saja semua anak yang ada di situ melempari Sungmin dengan telur. "Hahahaha..." Mereka terus melempari Sungmin.

.

Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya. Setelah lemparan mulai mereda, dia langsung menarik foto-foto di papan mading dan berlari keluar aula. Anak-anak lain hanya tertawa melihat penampilan Sungmin yang kacau balau.

.

Hanya satu tujuan Sungmin saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun. Dia berlari menuju ruang kelas khusus tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

"Pasti dia! Pasti dia!" Batin Sungmin. Emosi sudah mengambil alih otaknya. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa marah yang sudah menggumpal di hatinya.

.

"BRRAAKKK!" Sungmin membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar.

.

"Ya apa yang kau..." Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan kiri Sungmin sudah mencengkram kerah bajunya dan menariknya.

.

"Apa maksudmu menyebarkan foto ini?" Tanya Sungmin tajam. Tangam kanannya mengebrak meja Kyuhyun, meletakkan foto-foto yang dipegangnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Dia tidak memperdulikan semua telor yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

.

"Jawab aku Cho Kyuhyun!" Teriak Sungmin

.

"A..aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Aku tidak pernah menyebarkan apapun." Jawab Kyuhyun. Suaranya bergetar antara takut dan menahan tawa. Sungmin yang sedang marah memang terlihat menakutkan, tapi dengan telor-telor yang masih menempel di tubuhnya membuat Sungmin terlihat konyol.

.

"Kau pikir aku percaya denganmu?" Tanya Sungmin sinis. "Dengar ya Cho Kyuhyun! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan berdiam diri lagi. Kalau kau ingin perang, aku akan memberikannya dengan senang hati. Camkan itu!" Sungmin melepas cengkramannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas khusus.

.

"Kyu? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Kyuhyun masih terdiam karena shock.

"Siwon, cepat kumpulkan semua anak di aula." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

"Baik." Jawab Siwon. Dia langsung pergi ke kantor guru untuk membuat pengumuman.

"Untuk seluruh siswa-siswi Kyunghee high segera berkumpul di aula sekarang!" Suara Siwon yang dalam dan tegas terdengar dari speaker. Kyuhyun dan Donghae langsung meninggalkan kelas menuju ke aula.

.

Di aula, anak-anak mulai berkumpul. Aula Kyunghee high memang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh siswanya. Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon sudah berdiri di pangung yang ada di dalam aula.

.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" Tanya Siwon tajam. Dia menunjukkan foto-foto Sungmin ke seluruh aula. Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik ketakutan. Banyak di antara yang tidak mengetahui kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin yang menyebabkan kemarahan Kyuhyun.

.

"Tidak ada yang mengaku?" Tanya Donghae keras

"Kami tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan siapa saja yang ketauan melakukan ini dari Kyunghee kalau kalian tidak mengaku juga!" Ancam Kyuhyun.

Anak-anak mulai berbisik-bisik lagi. Tiba-tiba saja beberapa anak mendorong Kim Hansung dan Lee Misuk keluar dari kerumunan itu.

.

"Oh, rupanya kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun menghina. Dia tidak peduli meskipun Hansung dan Misuk merupakan sunbaenya. "Jadi menurut kalian, hukuman apa yang cocok?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Siwon. Mereka bertiga langsung tersenyum evil. Membuat Hansung dan Misuk bergidik ketakutan.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Sial! Telor apa sih yang mereka gunakan? Baunya masih tercium." Gumamku sambi menghanduki tubuhku yang basah. Setelah marah-marah di kelas khusus aku langsung masuk ke ruang ganti yang tergabung dengan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

"Aish! Seragamnya juga sangat amis. Sial!" Gumamku pelan. Aku terpaksa menggunakan seragam olahraga.

.

"Sungmin hyung? Apa kau di dalam?." Tiba-tiba saja Donghae muncul dari arah pintu.

.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Minta maaf lagi?" Tanyaku ketus tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

.

"Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun yang mengerjaimu." Jelasnya pelan. "Dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali tentang kejadian ini.

.

~tbc

.

.

**From Me to You~**

**.**

**chacha95: **^^ di sini memang saia rubah karakternya,,, bosen liat Kyu di ff jadi yg dingin melulu~~~ Iya yg di VCR ^^  
>.<p>

**Ichi: **wkakakak oke chi~~~ doakan saia ya~~~ xD

.

**LittleLiappe: **hehehe gpp kok~~~ ^^ makasi…saia akan berusaha lebih baik lagi ^^

.

**Jung Ah Mi: **hehehe… makasi udh mau baca

.

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever: ** Neee,,, tungguin yaaa? ^^

.

**Inha Sparkyuhyukbum: **kn terinspirasi dri bbf, jadi memang ada bbrapa elemen drib bf yg saia masukin ke ff ini… ^^

.

**neKoYashaluvKY: **Hehehehe MinKyu bikinan saia itu Sungmin x Kyuhyun~~~xD  
>liat aja nanti yaa~~~<p>

.

Buat semuanya~~~makasih udah meluangkan waktu buat baca n review ff saia~~~^^  
>Jgn lupa baca n review buat chapter ini juga yaa~~~<br>tengKyu~


	6. Chapter 6

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 6

Genre: yaoi? *gak yakin ngetiknya

Rating: G

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Kibum(yeoja).

.

.

Donghae's POV

Setelah selesai mengerjai Hansung dan Misuk aku memutuskan unutuk mencari Sungmin hyung sementara Siwon dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku khawatir dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak murung terus.

.

Koridor sudah agak sepi sekarang karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai. Aku berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Dari luar terdengar suara shower yang baru dimatikan."Mungkin dia ada di dalam." Pikirku. "Sungmin hyung? Apa kau di dalam?" Tanyaku sambil memasuki ruang ganti.

.

Ternyata Sungmin hyung memang ada di dalam. Dia sedang berganti baju, hanya saja sekarang dia baru menggunakan celana olah raganya saja. Tubuhnya yang berkulit putih dan cukup kekar dapat kulihat dengan jelas. "Glek." Pemandangan itu membuatku menelan ludah. Entah kenapa aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari Sungmin-hyung. Lee Donghae sadar! Dia adalah namja yang disukai sahabatmu sendri! Kau tak boleh menyukainya juga!

.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini? Minta maaf lagi?" Tanyanya ketus tanpa melihat ke arahku. Dia melanjutkan kegiatan ganti bajunya.

.

"Sebenarnya bukan Kyuhyun yang mengerjaimu. Dia bahkan tidak tau sama sekali tentang kejadian ini." Jelasku.

.

Sungmin-hyung tampak kaget. Dia langsung menghadap ke arahku. "Apa benar?" Tanyanya. Rasa bersalah tersirat pada suaranya. Dia langsung menyuruhku menceritakan semuanya.

.

Author's POV

Donghae menceritakan semuanya kepada Sungmin. Mulai dari Kyuhyun yang marah besar, pengakuan Hansung dan Misuk, rencana mereka mengikuti Sungmin, sampai acara mengerjai Hansung dan Misuk, juga ancaman Kyuhyun kepada setiap anak yang berani berencana untuk mengerjai Sungmin.

.

Sungmin sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Rasa bersalah tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Di mana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanyanya pelan. Meskipun Sungmin bisa dibilang "membenci" Kyuhyun, tapi dia tetap merasa bersalah karena memarahi Kyuhyun atas kesalahan orang lain.

.

"Dia ada di kelas kami. Ada apa hyung?" Jawab Donghae.

Tanpa babibu lagi Sungmin langsung pergi ke kelas khusus diikuti Donghae di belakangnya.

.

Di kelas khusus, Kyuhyun hanya melamun tidak memperhatikan guru yang sedang mengajar. Siwon hanya bisa mengerling khawatir ke arahnya. Selama Siwon bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, dia tak pernah melihat Kyuhyun selesu ini. Bahkan saat ayah Kyuhyun memarahinya karena dia kabur dari rumah untuk main game saja, Kyuhyun tidak sampai selesu ini.

.

"Jegreek... " Pintu ruang kelas terbuka diikuti masuknya Sungmin dan Donghae.

.

"Hey! Apa yang..."

"Maaf songsaengnim, bisakah anda keluar sebentar? Kami harus membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ucap Donghae tepat sebelum Jung songsaengnim menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia hanya mendengus kesal sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

.

"Hei.." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya pelan dan cepat. Hampir membuat semua yang ada di sana tidak mendengarnya.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

.

"Aish! Aku minta maaf!" Ucap Sungmin agak keras kali ini. "Maaf karena aku sudah memarahimu tanpa alasan tadi. Puas?" Lanjutnya. Sungmin langsung berjalan ke arah pintu untuk meninggalkan kelas.

.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

.

Donghae dan Siwon yang masih ada di dalam kelas hanya menonton adegan dihadapan mereka. Mereka berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu pembicaraan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Tunggu!" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menarik tanganku.

.

"Deg! Apa ini? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah merasakan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun." Tanyaku dalam hati. Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar lembut dan hangat. Tak kusangka orang semenyebalkan dia mempunyai tangan sehalus ini.

.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menderita." Ucapnya pelan, kepalanya tertunduk, wajah dan telinganya memerah. Sepertinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu membuatnya malu... Gengsi mungkin?

.

Aku melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku. "Aku tak memerlukannya. Lagipula kata maaf darimu tidak akan merubah semuanya kan?" Ucapku agak sinis. "Dan juga, aku tak memerlukan perlindunganmu. Aku namja dan aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

.

Dia mendongak dan menatapku bingung, wajahnya masih memerah. "Tapi..." Aku tak mempedulikan kata-katanya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

.

Author's POV

"Yahh,,, ku kira akan ada kejadian seru..." Keluh Siwon. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya perjuanganmu akan berat Kyu..." Candanya.

.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu... Setidaknya Sungmin-hyung mau berbicara denganmu... Iya kan Kyu?" Ucap Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

.

"Dia pasti membenciku..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, kepalanya kembali tertunduk.

.

Donghae dan Siwon saling berpandangan, baru pertama Kyuhyun mengalami hal seperti ini. Sebelumnya selalu Kyuhyun yang membuat orang yang menyukainya putus asa, bukan Kyuhyun yang dibuat putus asa. "Sudahlah Kyu... Tak usah dipikirkan lagi, yang penting sekarang kau harus bisa menarik perhatian Sungmin-hyung." Hibur Donghae.

.

"Iya, kami pasti akan membantumu." Tambah Siwon. "Masa kami tidak membantu adik kecil kami yang sedang jatuh cinta." Candanya sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Gomawo..."

.

"Tak usah berterima kasih, sudah tugas kami untuk membantu sahabat kami." Ucap Donghae.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Aish! Ada apa denganku?" Aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan pikiran yang penuh pertanyaan. Aku tak mengerti, kenapa sepertinya aku pernah mersakan sentuhan Kyuhyun sebelum ini.

.

"Permisi... Maaf saya terlambat." Ucapku sambil memasuki kelas. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Guru yang sedang menulis tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa mempedulikanku, begitu juga murid-murid yang ada di dalam. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengacuhkanku hanya beberapa saja yang berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arahku saat aku memasuki ruang kelas.

.

Inilah perlakuan yang akan didapatkan oleh kami yang mendapatkan kartu merah. Kami akan terus diperlakukan seperti sampah menjijikan, atau bahkan seperti yang kualami. Kami akan terus diacuhkan dan dianggap tidak ada sampai kartu merah dicabut atau kami akhirnya tidak tahan dan keluar dari sekolah. Yang aku tahu, kondisi pertama tidak pernah terjadi. Karena itulah, mendapat kartu merah sama seperti vonis "Drop Out."

.

Author's POV

Sungmin tidak telalu berkonsentrasi saat mengikuti pelajaran. Dia masih memikirkan kejadian di kelas khusus. Otaknya terus bekerja, berusaha mengingat-ngingat. Tetapi, dia tetap saja tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan di mana dia pernah bersentuhan dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Bel pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi, Sungmin langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas keluar dari kelas. Sikap murid-murid yang menjauhinya malah menguntungkan bagi Sungmin. Jalannya keluar dari gedung sekolah sudah seperti jalan bebas hambatan karena setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menyingkir pergi.

.

"Aku pulang..." Ucap Sungmin setelah sampai ke apartemennya yang terletak agak jauh dari Kyunghee. Dia harus menaiki bus dan sedikit berjalam kaki untuk sampai ke apartemennya. Apartemennya memang tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Interiornya sederhana dan berkesan minimalis.

.

"Apa ini?" Bukannya ucapan selamat datang yang didapat Sungmin, tapi malah pertanyaan dari Heechul yang didapatnya. "Apa ini?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada membentak. Dia memegang sebuah surat dengan stempel lambang Kyunghee pada amplopnya.

.

"Aish! Aku lupa membuangnya." Batin Sungmin.

.

"Katakan padaku Sungmin, kenapa sekolah mencabut beasiswamu?" Ucap Heechul pelan tapi tegas. Sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan di ruang utama apartemen mereka.

.

Sungmin hanya menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. Kalau sudah begini, sangat sulit untuk berbohong pada Heechul.

.

"Sungmin? Tolong jelaskan padaku. Aku adalah hyung-mu, kau masih tanggung jawabku." Pinta Heechul.

.

Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap wajah Heechul. Meskipun hyungnya galak, Sungmin tau kalau Heechul manyayanginya. Kekhawatiran tergambar di wajah Heechul. "Mianhae hyung..." Ucap Sungmin pelan. "Sepertinya itu karena nilai-nilaiku yang menurun." Kebohongan sudah terucap, Sungmin tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Heechul. "Aku tak mau membuatmu khawatir , jadi aku tak memberitahumu hyung..." Lanjutnya.

.

"Minnie, kau adikku satu-satunya dan kita cuma tinggal berdua. Jadi, tolong jangan menyembunyikan hal penting seperti ini dariku. Arraseo?" Ucap Heechul.

.

"Ne, mian hyung..."

.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kita gunakan tabungan appa untuk membiayai sekolahmu." Heechul berdiri dan meraih tasnya yang ada di gantungan. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku tabungan dan mengeceknya. "Saldonya masih cukup banyak, malah bertambah. Kita bisa menggunakannya."

.

"Tidak hyung. Aku tak setuju. Tabungan itu kan hanya kita gunakan untuk hal" penting. Kalau untuk membayar spp, aku bisa memakai uang hasil kerjaku." Cegah Sungmin.

.

"Tapi..."

.

"Aku pasti bisa mencari uang sendiri. Percaya padaku hyung." Potong Sungmin.

.

Heechul tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku lagi. Yaksokhe?" Ucap Heechul sampil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sungmin.

.

Sungmin terkikik pelan, kebiasaan hyung-nya sejak kecil tidak pernah berubah.

.

"Hey mana kelingkingmu?" Tanya Heechul tak sabar. Dia menggembungkan pipinya, berakting cute.

.

"Hahahaha... Iyaiya." Sungmin tertawa melihat tingkah hyung-nya. Dia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Heechul. "Aku janji. Ngomong" kau sudah terlalu tua untuk berakting cute hyung." Canda Sungmin. Dia langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya sebelum...

.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Awas kau ya. Tak ada jatah makan malam untuk mu!" Teriak Heechul.

.

Di dalam kamarnya Sungmin tertawa lepas. Tawanya yang pertama setelah mendapatkan kartu merah, tawanya yang pertama setelah Cho Kyuhyun mulai masuk ke dalam hidupnya.

.

"Huft" Sungmin menghela napas. Memikirkan tentang kartu merah dan nasibnya di sekolah membuat moodnya turun. Dia menaruh tasnya sembarangan dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Mianhae hyung... Kali ini aku tidak jujur kepadamu." Gumam Sungmin sebelum akhirnya terlelap tidur.

.

.

Kyunghee high sudah cukup ramai pagi ini. Keramaian yang biasa saat Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae datang sudah terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Seorang namja berjalan masuk dengan santai. Kedatangannya menarik perhatian murid-murid terutama para siswi. Selain karena mereka baru melihat namja itu, tapi juga karena penampilannya yang agak mencolok.

.

Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam, poninya yang cukp panjang hampir menutupi matanya yang agak bulat. Anting metalik bertengger di salah satu telinganya. Kulitnya yang putih agak terekspos karena kancing bagian atas kemejanya yang terbuka.

.

Namja itu terus berjalan menuju ke koridor kelas 2. Dia tidak mempedulikan keramaian yang berhasil diciptakannya. Semua murid yang berpapasan dengannya langsung memandang penuh ingin tau kepadanya. Namja itu akhirnya memasuki kelas .5. Dia memilih untuk duduk di barisan paling belakang.

.

Sekali lagi, namja itu tidak mempedulikan murid-murid yang mulai berbisik-bisik dan memandang penuh ingin tau ke arahnya. Dia malah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dan mulai asyik menekuni bacaannya.

.

Jam pelajaran pertama di mulai. Kebetulan hari itu wali kelas yang mengajar. Beliau mengedarkan pandangannya ke murid-muridnya dan mengecek daftar absen. Karena wali kelas, beliau sudah hafal dengan wajah muridnya. "Jadi Lee Sungmin tidak hadir?" Tanyanya.

.

Tidak ada satupun murid yang menjawab. Mereka kebingugan. Kenapa namja tadi tidak diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru.

.

"Kenapa kalian malah berisik? Saya tanya sekali lagi. Apa Lee Sungmin yang tidak hadir hari ini?"

.

Pertanyaan yang ada di otak murid-murid kelas .5 segera terjawab. "Saya hadir sonsaengnim." Ujar namja asing tadi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

.

Semua orang di dalam kelas terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Mereka serempak memandang ke arah namja tadi.

.

"Lee Sungmin? Itukah kau?" Tanya sonsaengnim kebingungan.

.

"Ya ini saya, Lee Sungmin..."

.

~tbc

.

.

**From me to You~**

**.**

**LittleLiappe: ** XD~~~ map bgt yak lo pendek,,,xixixi  
>Authornya namja 16 y.o~~ salam kenal<p>

.

**Chiespecial: **waduh~~~klo gs saia gak terlalu ahli, belom pernah bikin malah… Ada si 1 ff gs tapi kolaborasi sama temen, saia cuma dikit doang andilnya… Tapi di situ Kyu yg jadi cewe xD

.

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever: **map :(

.

**Inha Sparkyuhyukbum: **pasti dilanjut kok~~~ ^^

.

Seperti biasa… Saia ngucapin trima kasih buat yg udah mau baca n yg udah mau review ff saia ini… Klo kurang panjang, mohon dimakhlumi ya? ^^ xixixixi  
>Jangan lupa review chapter ini ya?<br>tengKyu~


	7. Chapter 7

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 7

Genre: yaoi? *gak yakin ngetiknya

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

.

.

~Flashback~

"Lee Sungmin! Apa-apaan bajumu itu?" Teriak Kang sonsaengnim, guru bp di Nadam Junior High. Beliau merupakan guru bp di sana. Sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengawasi murid-murid yang masuk ke dalam daerah sekolah setiap paginya.

"Aduh... Apa lagi sih sonsaengnim? Saya kan sudah memakai seragam sama seperti yang lain." Ucap Sungmin malas.

"Kau!" Bentak Kang sonsaengnim. Murid-murid di sekitar mereka berdua hanya bisa menonton. Mereka tak berani mengganggu acara marah" Kang sonsaengnim.

Terang saja beliau memarahi Sungmin. Dia memang menngunakan seragam,tapi penampilannya berantakan dan tidak mencerminkan kalau Sungmin merupakan salah satu murid terpintar di sekolahnya.

Itulah Sungmin saat dia masih duduk di bangku smp. Dia sudah terkenal sebagai murid cerdas dan berprestasi bahkan sejak dia mulai bersekolah. Sayang, sikapnya yang buruk dan acuh tak acuh sering membuatnya dicap sebagai berandalan. Dan sepertinya masalah memang selalu menempel padanya. Mulai dari masalah dengan guru sampai berkelahi dengan kakak kelas, semua sudah Sungmin alami.

Tapi, keadaan berubah saat dia memasuki semester ke-2 pada kelas 2. Suatu hari, Sungmin pulang ke rumah setelah seharian menjalani pelatihan olimpiade. Dia melihat hyungnya menangis di dekat telepon di ruang tamu apartemennya. Hal itu membuatnya was-was, dia tau kalau hyungnya itu bukan orang yang mudah menangis.

"Hyung... Ada apa?" Ucap Sungmin pelan. Dia mengelus pungung Heechul dengan lembut.

Heechul langsung memeluk Sungmin erat. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sungmin yang kebingungan balas memeluk hyungnya. Dia merasakan bajunya basah terkena air mata.

"Hyung... Gwenchanayeo? Ada apa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya sembari menenangkan Heechul.

"A..appa... Dan umma..." Heechul menjawab dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Kenapa dengan appa dan umma?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menahan rasa khawatir dan takut yang mulai muncul di hatinya.

"Me... Me... Mereka... Meninggal..." Tangisan Heechul semakin keras setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir.

Jawaban Heechul membuat Sungmin sangat shock. Dia hanya mempererat pelukannya. Sungmin berusaha tidak menangis, dia tidak mau membuat hyungnya semakin sedih. Tapi tetap saja dinding pertahannya runtuh, setetes air mata mengalir turun ke wajahnya.

Sebuah kecelakaan lalu lintas terjadi di jalan tol bandara incheon. Sebuah bus dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos pembatas jalan dan menabrak sebuah taksi yang sedang melaju di arah berlawanan. Taksi naas itu rusak berat. Supir taksi tewas di tempat beserta kedua penumpangnya, appa dan umma Sungmin.

Pemakaman diadakan 3 hari setelah kecelakaan. Upacara hanya dihadiri oleh beberapa saudara dan kolega orang tua Sungmin. Wajah Heechul masih kusut, kedua matanya agak membengkak karena banyak menangis. Sungmin tetap berusaha terlihat kuat.

Dia terus menemani Heechul yang kondisinya masih lemah.

Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Heechul dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Mereka pindah dari apartemen lamanya ke apartemen yang lebih kecil dan murah. Heechul yang menjadi kepala keluarga berusaha mencari pekerjaan sambil melanjutkan kuliahnya. Untuk sementara perusahaan appanya mereka serahkan pada adik appa mereka, sampai Heechul yang mewarisi perusahaan itu mampu untuk memimpin.

Sungmin juga berubah, dia menjadi lebih pendiam dan tidak pernah berbuat onar lagi di sekolahnya. Dia merubah menampilannya yang acak-acakan menjadi lebih rapi, dan bahkan berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa Kyunghee untuk meringankan beban hyung-nya.

Kematian kedua orang tuanya membuat hidup Sungmin dan Heechul berubah. Mereka tidak lagi menjadi anak orang kaya yang manja, melainkan sepasang kakak beradik yang mandiri dan saling manyayangi.

~Flashback End~

.

Perubahan penampilan Sungmin membawa perubahan sikap teman-temannya, terutama para yeoja. Sekarang, banyak yeoja yang mulai menyukai Sungmin. Bahkan beberapa yeoja sunbae dengan terang-terangan menembak Sungmin. Popularitas Sungmin mulai menyaingi Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Donghae.

"Sungmin berubah? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada orang yang ditelponnya. Orang itu kemudian mengirim foto Sungmin melalui hp. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat penampilan Sungmin sekarang, begitu juga Siwon dan Donghae.

"Kau yakin itu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wah, Sungmin benar-benar berubah. Dia semakin tampan saja. Iya kan Kyu?" Ucap Siwon menggoda.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah, dia tidak membalas ledekan Siwon. Dia malah terus memandangi foto Sungmin. Siwon yang menyadarinya tertawa pelan.

Donghae juga ikut terseyum. "Dia memang semakin tampan." Batinnya.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, kantin dan koridor kelas ramai oleh murid-murid yang memanfaatkan waktu istirahat mereka selama 30 menit. Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas 2, dia baru saja dari perpustakaan.

"Gedubrakkk..." Suara buku yang terjatuh mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang keberatan membawa banyak buku akhirnya malah menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Sungmin yang melihatnya langsung menolong merapikan buku-buku Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak perlu bantuanmu." Ucap Eunhyuk sinis.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan ucapan Eunhyuk, dia tetap mengambil beberapa buku Eunhyuk yang berserakan di lantai.

"Mianhae..." Ucap Sungmin pelan. "Maaf aku tak pernah memberi taumu tentang pekerjaanku." Lanjutnya.

Eunhyuk hanya diam.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku di sini. Aku tak mau kau menjauhiku karena pekerjaanku itu." Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil memberikan buku yang sudah diambilnya kepada Eunhyuk. Sungmin agak kecewa melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang masih dingin kepadanya. "Tapi, paling tidak sekarang aku bisa lega karena kau sudah mengetahuinya. Aku permisi dulu." Sungmin memaksakan untuk tersenyum dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan sedih. Dia merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin pada Sungmin. Tapi di sisi lain dia masih marah karena Sungmin tidak mau jujur kepadanya.

Sungmin memasuki ruang kelasnya. Di dalam hanya ada beberapa namja saja. Sungmin langsung duduk di kursinya tanpa mempedulikan namja-namja itu. Dia tidak menyadari kalau beberapa dari namja itu bahkan bukan teman sekelasnya.

"BlAAAM!" Pintu ruang kelas tertutup dengan keras diikuti masuknya seorang namja, Kim Hansung. Dia tersenyum menghina ke arah Sungmin.

.

Sungmin's POV

"BlAAAM!" Suara pintu yang dibanting membuatku kaget. Kim Hansung berjalan ke arahku dengan senyuman menghinanya.

"Sial!" Umpatku pelan. Aku baru menyadari kalau namja-namja yang ada di kelas bukanlah teman sekelasku, melainkan anak buah Hansung. Mereka sekarang berjalan mendekati mejaku.

"Cih! Jadi ini rencanamu untuk menarik perhatian hah?" Tanya Hansung sinis. Sekarang dia tepat berada dihadapanku. "Kau pikir dengan wajahmu itu kau bisa menipu kami?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau iya?" Jawabku lantang. "Toh cara itu sangat berhasil. Buktinya yeoja-yeoja di sini langsung menyukaiku"

"Kau!" Teriaknya.

"Apa? Apa kau takut kalau Misuk menyukaiku?" Tanyaku menghina. Kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajah Hansung. "Si hebat Kim Hansung takut kekasihnya menyukai namja lain." Aku semakin menghinanya.

"Kau! Sudah brani melawan hah? Asal kau tau saja, aku tak takut dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Jadi jangan harap kau bisa merengek minta perlindungan di belakang punggungnya!" Emosi Hansung mulai tak terkendali.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku butuh perlindungannya? Maaf saja, pemikiranmu itu salah besar. Aku tak memerlukan perlindungan dari siapapun." Ucapku meremehkan.

Hansung semakin marah. "Sekarang." Ucapnya pada anak buahnya.

.

Author's POV

"Buaaaghh... Buggg... Buaaaggghh... Buggg!" Keributan mulai terdengar dari kelas Sungmin. 2 orang kakak kelas anak buah Hansung menjaga pintu, membuat murid lain tidak ada yang berani mendekat meskipun mereka penasaran.

"Gedubrakkk... Gabrukkk... Gubrakkk...!" Kali ini terdengar suara seperti benda yang jatuh ke lantai. "Brrakkk...!" Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka. Sungmin melangkah keluar dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Wajahnya sedikit lebam akibat terkena pukulan, sudut bibirnya sedikit berdarah.

Kedua anak buah Hansung terkejut melihat Bos mereka dan beberapa anak buahnya tumbang melawan Sungmin. Mereka menatap ngeri pada Sungmin dan langsung kabur meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara murid lain hanya berkerumun di depan kelas Sungmin.

"Ada apa ini?" Beberapa murid ternyata memanggil wali kelas. Matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kelas yang rapi sekarang sudah seperti habis terkena gempa, ditambah lagi beberapa murid yang babak belur tak berdaya tergeletak di lantai.

"Lee Sungmin! Berani-beraninya kau membuat kekacauan di sini! Berdiri di lapangan sekarang juga!" Teriak wali kelas murka. Dia tidak menggubris penjelasan Sungmin. Menurutnya apa yang ada dihadapannya sudah cukup menjelaskan.

Murid-murid lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, mereka juga tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin menjalani hukuman dari wali kelasnya. Dia harus berdiri di lapangan sampai jam pelajaran berakhir, padahal sekarang baru istirahat ke-2, berarti Sungmin harus berdiri kira-kira selama 2 jam.

"Mwo? Kim Hansung berulah lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget pada seseorang yang sedang ditelponnya.

"Lha? Kok malah Sungmin yang dihukum?" Tannyanya lagi.

Donghae dan Siwon yang tadinya sedang mengerjakan tugas menjadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

"Ne... Yasudah... Kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik ya!" Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telpon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Hansung dan anak buahnya berkelahi dengan Sungmin. Tapi mereka kalah dan sekarang Sungmin sedang dihukum berdiri di lapangan." Jelas Kyuhyun. Nada bicaranya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Hey! Sepertinya itu Sungmin." Ucap Siwon dari arah beranda. Kelas khusus terletak di lantai 3 dan terpisah dari kelas lain. Tentu saja kelas itu lebih mewah dan besar dibandingkan kelas biasa.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menyusul Siwon yang sudah ada di beranda. Dari beranda kelas khusus, lapangan utama Kyunghee High dapat terlihat jelas. Di pinggir lapangan dekat tiang bendera terlihat Sungmin yang sedang dikerumuni beberapa murid.

"Kyu, ini kesempatan bagus." Ucap Siwon.

"Kesempatan bagus apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aish! Tentu saja kesempatan bagus untuk menarik perhatian Sungmin, babo!" Ucap Siwon tak sabar.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung. Dia memang tidak berpengalaman dalam hal menarik perhatian. Beda dengan Siwon dan Donghae yang ahli menggunakan pesona mereka.

"Adik kecilku... Maksud kami, kau bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Sungmin-hyung." Jelas Donghae sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Sana samperin dia."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dia benar-benar buta dalam hal mencari perhatian.

"Sekarang kan udaranya panas, kau bisa berikan dia minuman dingin atau sapu tangan untuk mengelap keringatnya atau apalah yang bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman." Dongahe menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Sana cepat." Ucapnya sambil mendorong Kyuhyun.

"Ah... Gomawo..." Ucap Sungmin pada beberapa yeoja hoobaenya. Mereka memberikan Sungmin minuman dan mengelap wajah Sungmin yang mulai berkeringat dengan handuk dingin. "Lumayan juga mempunyai fans seperti ini." Batin Sungmin.

Yeoja-yeoja itu masih saja mengerumuni Sungmin. Perubahan penampilan Sungmin benar-benar memiliki dampak besar. Murid yeoja di Kyunghee High sekarang tidak membencinya lagi.

"Ehem!" Suara dehaman Kyuhyun mengagetkan Sungmin dan fansnya. "Bukankah kalian seharusnya di kelas? Bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi." Ucapnya dengan nada sinis dilengkapi tatapan mengusir.

Fans Sungmin yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun langsung membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Nih..." Ucap Kyuhyun acuh. Dia menyodorkan sebotol minuman dingin dan sebuah handuk kecil kepada Sungmin.

"Untuk apa itu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tentu saja untukmu. Kau lelah kan berdiri di sini" Jawab Kyuhyun, wajahnya mulai memerah. Dia tidak berani menatap langsung ke mata Sungmin.

"Aku tak butuh." Ucap Sungmin sinis. "Lagipula, bantuan darimu biasanya malah berdampak buruk buatku." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Dia menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungmin. Dia sudah berniat baik, eh malah dibilang berdampak buruk. "Sabar-sabar." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa darimu." Ucap Sungmin lagi, dia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Terserah... Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau mau menerima ini." Ucapnya.

"Apa sih maunya?" Batin Sungmin. "Terserah kau saja lah..." Ucap Sungmin acuh.

5 menit...

.

15 menit...

.

30 menit... Kyuhyun masih tetap berdiri, menunggui Sungmin.

.

45 menit... Matahari semakin terik menyinari bumi. Meskipun hampir musim dingin, tapi hari ini begitu panas. Tak ada satupun awan di langit, angin juga tak berhembus.

Tetes-tetes peluh mulai membasahi wajah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Meskipun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap menunggu.

.

1 jam... Sungmin semakin berkeringat, peluh mulai menetes di leher dan wajahnya. Dia memejamkan mata, berusaha bertahan dari udara panas yang semakin menyengat. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan sentuhan handuk mengusap wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang mengusapkan handuk yang dia bawa ke wajah dan lehernya. Tadinya Sungmin ingin mengelak, tapi karena panas yang masih menyengat akhirnya dia malah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin tidak menolak perbuatannya. Dia kembali mengusapkan handuknya ke wajah Sungmin yang masih berkeringat.

.

1 jam 30 menit... Sungmin mulai khawatir melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai pucat dan berkeringat, bibirnya juga mulai memutih. Dari tadi dia juga hanya diam di tempat, tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bruuukk..." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Yah! Cho Kyuhyun... Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Sungmin mulai panik. Dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak menjawab. Dia pingsan.

"Aish!Panas sekali." Gumam Sungmin setelah menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. "Ugh..." Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di lapangan, Sungmin terpaksa menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya sendirian. Dia segera membawa Kyuhyun ke UKS.

"Hae... Apa kau tak khawatir? Mereka sudah berdiri di lapangan selama hampir 2 jam." Tanya Siwon. Dia dan Donghae sedang mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari beranda kelas mereka.

"Sudahlah tak usah khawatir. Kalau tak seperti ini, mereka tak akan pernah dekat satu sama lain." Jawab Donghae santai. "Aku jalan-jalan dulu ya. Bosan di sini terus." Ucapnya lagi sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantin. Meskipun murid kelas khusus bisa meminta pesanan mereka diantar langsung ke kelas, Donghae lebih suka untuk membelinya sendiri di kantin. Sampai di koridor penghubung lantai 2 langkahnya terhenti. Dia melihat Eunhyuk sedang mengamati Sungmin.

Gendung ruang kelas di Kyunghee memang terpisah dari ruang-ruang yang lain dan dihubungkan oleh koridor yang ada di setiap lantai. Jadi, Kyunghee High memiliki 2 gedung utama yaitu gedung tempat ruang kelas dan laboratorium dan satu lagi gedung tempat kantin, kantor guru, auditorium, perpustakaan, dan UKS.

"Hyung... " Sapa Donghae pelan sambil menepuk pundak Eunhyuk.

"Eh... Daonghae... Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Eunhyuk salah tingkah.

"Aku mau ke kantin... Hyung sendiri? Bukankah ini masih jam pelajaran? Hyung membolos ya?" Tanya Donghae meledek.

"Aish... Anniyo... Jang sonsaengnim tidak masuk, jadi kelasku kosong. Karena bosan aku ke sini deh." Jawab Eunhyuk wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang masih seperti anak-anak. "Aku tau... Hyung mengkhawatirkan Sungmin-hyung kan?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Pandangannya kembali jatuh ke Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang ada di lapangan. "Aku... Merasa bersalah padanya. Dia sahabatku, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat dia kesulitan. Aku malah bersikap dingin padanya hanya karna dia menyembunyikan pekerjaannya." Ucap Eunhyuk pelan.

"Hyung... Dia pasti mempunyai alasan kenapa dia tidak mau memberi taumu. Sungmin-hyung memang seperti itu, dia tidak pernah mau merepotkan orang lain." Jawab Donghae. Sebenarnya dia agak terkejut karena Eunhyuk mau menceritakan isi pikirannya pada Donghae.

"Hemmm... Kau benar. Harusnya aku lebih mempercayainya." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi. "Eh lihat itu! Sepertinya Kyuhyun terjatuh." Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah lapangan.

"Eh...?" Donghae kebingungan. Dia ikut melihat ke arah lapangan.

"Drrt...drrrtt..." Ponsel Donghae bergetar. "Yobseo?" Dia segera menjawab telponnya.

"Hae! Kyuhyun! Dia kan tidak kuat terlalu lama kena panas! Lihat ke lapangan sekarang! Dia pingsan!" Teriak Siwon kencang di telepon membuat Donghae sedikit menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Iya-iya aku tau. Coba kau liat lagi apa yang terjadi sekarang." Ujar Donghae santai.

"Hae... Sungmin menggendong Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia membawa Kyu ke UKS. Apa kita tak perlu membantu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Kejadian ini bisa membuat mereka semakin dekat." Jawab Donghae.

"Dasar kau. Otakmu itu licik juga ya. Ya sudah. Dagh" ucap Siwon mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Emm, Hae... Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya Eunhyuk setelah Donghae menutup telponnya.

"Tentu saja. Asal jangan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh ya." Jawab Donghae sedikit bergurau.

Wajah Eunhyuk semakin memerah. "Em... Kau... Menyukai Sungmin kan?"

Senyuman langsung lenyap dari wajah Donghae. "Kenapa hyung bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanyanya berubah seirus.

"Pandanganmu pada Sungmin berbeda." Eunhyuk menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk. "Ta... Tapi ini... Hanya perkiraanku saja..." Ucapnya lagi.

"Iya... Aku memang menyukainya." Ucap Donghae dengan pelan tapi tegas.

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap wajah Donghae. Keseriusan terpancar jelas di sana. "Lalu, kenapa kau malah membantu Kyuhyun?" Tanyanya.

"Bagiku... Persahabatan kami lebih penting. Aku tak mau berkelahi dengan sahabatku sendiri, lebih baik aku yang mengalah." Jawab Donghae.

Eunhyuk terkesima dengan namja dihadapannya. Meskipun usianya lebih muda, Donghae sudah memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Ditambah lagi matanya yang sayu dan lembut. Membuat Eunhyuk semakin berdebar melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Eunhyuk. Tubuh Donghae memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Eunhyuk. "Hyung... Biarkan seperti ini 2 menit saja. Aku lelah..."

Eunhyuk tidak jadi mengelak. "Aku tau kau lelah... Kau bisa bersandar di bahuku kapanpun kau mau." Batin Eunhyuk. Dia bisa memahami perasaan Donghae sekarang ini.

~tbc

.

.

**From Me to You~**

**.**

**chacha95: **Nee~~~ tak apa,,, ^^

Hehehe..jangan lah~~ entar critanya gk kelar-kelar~

.

**Inha Sparkyuhyukbum: **Iya,,, saia akan berusaha memperpanjang setiap chapternya .

.

**Jung Ah Mi: **Ne~~~ makasih udh baca n review ^^

.

**Pity MbumKyumin Elf4ever: **Authorny cowok~~~ ^^  
>kyanya gara" kependekan~<p>

.

**icha22madhen: **Neee~~~ makasih udh baca n review

.

**Mauyeppaelf: **sepertinya begitu~~~ liat aja nanti ya?

.

Seperti biasa~~~ saia mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat semua yg udah mau review n baca… Buat yg Cuma baca juga,,,makasih banyak ya~~~ Jangan lupa baca kelanjutan ff saia ya?wkwkwkwk  
>Buat chapter ini jgn lupa review ya?^^<p>

tengKyu~


	8. Chapter 8

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 8

Genre: yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC.

.

.

Author's POV

Sudah lebih dari 2 menit Donghae bersender di bahu Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Entah bagaimana, mereka berdua saling merasa nyaman satu sama lain meskipun mereka belum pernah dekat sebelumnya.

Donghae merasa kalau dia memiliki tempat untuk bersandar selama berada di samping Eunhyuk. Dalam artian, dia bisa mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya pada Eunhyuk. Sementara Eunhyuk, dia merasa beruntung karena bisa dekat dengan orang yang disukainya dan bisa menjadi tempat bersandar bagi orang itu.

"Em,,, hae..." Panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

"Ada apa hyung?" Jawab Donghae, masih menyender di pundak Eunhyuk.

"Aku...aku..." Ucap Eunhyuk gugup.

"Kenapa hyung?" Jawab Donghae tak sabar. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menelan ludah dan mengangkat kepalanya menghadap Donghae. Pipinya bersemu merah. Jemari tangannya tergenggam erat di samping tubuhnya. "Aku menyukaimu." Ucapnya cepat.

"Teng...teng...teng..." Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, menenggelamkan suara Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" Donghae kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk lagi, sedikit keras kali ini. Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, dia langsung lari meninggalkan Donghae.

"Hyungg!" Panggil Donghae sambil berusaha mengejar Eunhyuk. Tapi, "Drrrttt... Drrrtttt..." Blackberry-nya bergetar. Donghae terpaksa berhenti mengejar Eunhyuk. "Yobseo?" Jawabnya sedikit tergesa.

"Ne, baiklah." Ucapnya setelah menjawab telepon itu."Iya-iya kan sudah tugasku untuk membantu adik kecil kesayanganku." Ucapnya dengan nada meledek. Setelah menutup telepon, ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke kelas khusus.

.

"Hey! Cepat bantu aku!" Ujar Sungmin pada seorang petugas kesehatan yang ada di UKS. Petugas itu langsung membantu Sungmin merebahkan Kyuhyun ke kasur.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya petugas itu pada Sungmin.

"Aku juga tak tau. Dia tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan." Jawab Sungmin, rasa bersalah terbersit dari nada suaranya.

"Em, sepertinya dia hanya kepanasan saja. Sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar. Cuman butuh istirahat sebentar." Jelas si petugas. "Hey, wajahmu lebam-lebam. Sini biar ku obati." Ucapnya kaget setelah melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Ah, tak perlu. Aku pinjam handuk saja." Tolak Sungmin.

"Oh. Yasudah. Ini." Ucap si petugas sambil memberikan handuk pada Sungmin. "Em, aku harus pergi sekarang. Kalau dia sudah sadar, berikan air minum dan obat ini ya. Ini untuk menurunkan panasnya. Aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Ne, gamsahamnida." Jawab Sungmin sopan.

Setelah si petugas pergi, Sungmin duduk di sebelah kasur Kyuhyun. "Aish... Dasar merepotkan. Panas-panasan sebentar saja tidak kuat." Gerutu Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang masih belum sadar. Tangannya bergerak menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang masih pucat. Dia menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun yang agak panjang,dan mengelus pipinya lembut. "Manis juga kalau kau diam seperti ini. Sayang, coba kalau kau tidak menyebalkan, pasti aku sudah... "

"Eh? Lee Sungmin! Sadar! Dia itu namja. Kau tak mungkin menyukainya kan?" Gumam Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri setelah dia menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya.

Kalau Sungmin mau jujur, akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering memikirkan Kyuhyun. Apa lagi setelah insiden pelemparan telor. Sosok Cho Kyuhyun sering menelusup masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tatapan matanya yang entah mengapa terlihat sendu, wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan#aihh bang sungmin gengsi ni...# dan terutama sentuhan lembutnya yang masih membuat Sungmin penasran, kapan dia pernah merasakan sebelumnya.

"Teng...teng...teng..." Suara bel sekolah membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Dia memutuskan mencari Donghae untuk memberi tahunya tentang keadaan Kyuhyun.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun langsung bangun. Dia meraih iphone-nya dan menelepon Donghae.

"Hae, sepertinya Sungmin akan mencarimu ke kelas." Ucap Kyuhyun segera setelah Donghae mengangkat telepon. "Iya aku baik-baik saja. Pokoknya kau dan Siwon harus pergi sekarang ok?" Lanjutnya. "Gomawo hae." Ucap Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur. Dia tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukan Sungmin kepadanya. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri di tempat Sungmin mengelusnya. "Lee Sungmin..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Sementara itu... Di lain tempat...

.

"Aish! Teman macam apa mereka itu? Merepotkan saja!" Gerutu Sungmin setelah sampai di kelas khusus.

Saat dia sampai di sana, kelas itu sudah kosong. Dia malah menemukan sebuah note yang isinya:

_"Hyung, mian kami harus pergi sekarang, ada urusan mendadak. Kalau Kyu belum sadar, tolong antar dia pulang ke rumah ya? Ini alamatnya dan kunci mobil Kyu. Gomawo hyung~^^_

_Donghae & Siwon."_

"Sial!" Sungmin berjalan kembali ke UKS sambil masih menggerutu. Meskipun dengan perasaan kesal, ia akhirnya tetap menggendong Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke parkiran tempat mobil Kyuhyun berada. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah sadar hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin.

Dengan susah payah Sungmin memasukkan Kyuhyun ke mobil Jaguar hitam yang terparkir di areal parkir Kyunghee. Setelah itu, dia segera duduk di kursi pengemudi dan menjalankan mobil itu. Sejak membaca alamat rumah Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung bisa menebak kalau rumah Kyuhyun berada agak jauh dari pusat kota.

Benar saja, untuk mencapai rumah Kyuhyun butuh sekitar 30 menit, itu kalau jalanan tidak sedang padat. Tapi berhubung jalanan di Seoul jarang sekali lengang mereka baru sampai setelah berkendara selama hampir 1 jam.

Rumah keluarga Cho terletak di atas bukit kecil jauh dari keramaian pusat kota. Di sana masih banyak pohon rindang yang berjejer menghiasi bukit. Rumah keluarga Cho bisa dibilang sangat indah dan hijau untuk ukuran rumah di perkotaan. Begitu memasuki gerbang utama, mereka langsung disambut oleh taman dan pepohonan yang memberi kesan sejuk dan nyaman. Desain rumahnya yang klasik meninggalkan kesan megah dan letaknya yang agak tersembunyi oleh pepohonan di sana membuat rumah itu terlihat seperti kastil di negeri dongeng.

Sungmin menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dan membawanya masuk ke rumah. Kyuhyun yang berada di punggung

Sungmin mengerling sekilas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mendapati sebuah mercedez silver sudah berada di sana. Mobil yang sangat familiar dengannya.

Belum sampai ke pintu masuk, serombongan orang terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumah. Sepasang suami istri memimpin rombongan itu diikuti beberapa orang lain yang sepertinya merupakan staff dan sekretaris mereka. Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat mereka menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Wanita paruh baya yang memimpin rombongan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari gendongan Sungmin.

"Ahboji, Eomoni... " Ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Setelah beridri di sebelah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam di tempatnya, kebingungan.

"Siapa dia Hyunie?" Tanya wanita itu yang ternyata Umma-nya Kyuhyun.

"Ah, dia teman sekolahku namanya Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan Sungmin pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Annyeonghasimika~ naneun Lee Sungmin-imnida." Ucap Sungmin sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya dengan mengulas senyum basa-basi pada Umma Kyuhyun.

Umma Kyuhyun membalas dengan senyum yang sama, beliau juga memandangi Sungmin dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan menilai. Tatapan yang sama yang dimiliki oleh anaknya, Kyuhyun. Sementara Appa Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan salaah satu staff-nya.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami harus pergi sekarang. Ayahmu harus mengahadiri rapat direksi." Pamit Umma Kyuhyun. Rombongan itu kemudian kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Sementara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun membungkukkan badan memberi hormat.

Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir melihat Sungmin yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan terkepal.

"BRRAAKK!" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin membanting tas Kyuhyun yang tadi dibawakannya. Emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia langsung berbalik, berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ya! Sungmin! Mau kemana kau!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin. "Lee Sungmin!" Teriaknya lagi karena Sungmin tidak merewesnya.

"SUNGMIN-HYUNG!" Teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil mencekal tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang masih terbakar emosi langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun. "KAU! Kau pikir aku tak khawatir dengan keadaanmu? Kau pikir untuk apa aku rela menggendongmu? Sialan! Ternyata kau cuma pura-pura. Belum puas kau mengerjaiku?" Sungmin meluapkan emosinya pada Kyuhyun. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun mengkeret ketakutan meliat Sungmin.

"Hyung... Aku..."

"Cukup!" Potong Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Trima kasih sudah membuatku bersusah payah membantumu." Ucap Sungmin sarkastik. "Sekarang kau sudah sampai di rumah kan? Lebih baik aku pergi." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan putus asa.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Sialan!"

"Ternyata aku cuma dibohongi! Lee Sungmin babo!" Aku terus merutuki perbuatanku. Setelah sampai di apartemenku, aku langsung memasuki kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Kenapa aku mau menolongnya ya?" Pikirku dalam hati. Entah kenapa melihat kondisinya saat itu membuatku luluh. Wajah mulusnya yang pucat, tubuh rampingnya yang lemas, mata indahnya yang tiba-tiba terpejam semua itu membuatku ingin melindunginya.

Tapi, ternyata dia cuma pura-pura. "Cih! Mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi membuatku sebal saja!" Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke club meskipun shift-ku belum dimulai.

.

Author's POV

"Mwo? Kamu ketahuan?" Tanya Donghae kaget saat Kyuhyun menceritakan kejadian tadi. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah, wajahnya terlihat putus asa.

"Lalu gimana reaksi Sungmin?" Tanya Siwon. Mereka bertiga sekarang berkumpul di kamar Kyuhyun. Begitu Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yah... Tentu saja sangat marah... Hampir saja dia memukulku." Jelas Kyuhyun. Dia masih ingat betapa mengerikannya tatapan Sungmin yang sedang marah.

"Kau juga salah sih... Sungmin-hyung kan sudah bersusah payah menolongmu, eh... Kau malah membohonginya." Ucap Siwon santai.

"Mana aku tau kalau hari ini orang tuaku pulang? Rencanaku kan supaya bisa mendekati Sungmin, bukan malah semakin dibenci seperti ini~ Aish!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi.

"Sudah-sudah... Minta maaf saja... Coba telpon Sungmin-hyung..." Saran Donghae yang sedikit merasa terhibur melihat Kyuhyun yang kalang kabut.

"Tak mungkin dijawab, jam segini itu wktunya Sungmin kerja." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat.

Donghae dan Siwon saling berpandangan setelah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua memikirkan 1 hal yang sama.

"Kyu..." Panggil Siwon.

"Hmmm... Apa?" Jawab dan Donghae malah terkikik pelan. "Apaan sih? Aku sedang bingung seperti ini kalian malah tertawa." Kyuhyun kesal melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

"Tidak. Kami hanya berpikir. Sejak kapan kau menghafalkan jadwal kegiatan orang lain?" Tanya Donghae di sela-sela tawanya.

Seketika itu juga, wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Tawa Siwon makin menjadi setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dia langsung merangkul pundak Kyuhyun. "Tak kusangka, Sungmin bisa merubahmu sampai sejauh ini." Goda Siwon.

Ya... Itu memang benar semenjak Kyuhyun menyukai Sungmin sikapnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Kalau tadinya dia angkuh, sekarang dia menjadi lebih ramah. Bahkan tadi pagi, dua orang siswi Kyunghee hampir pingsan karena Kyuhyun menjawab sapaan mereka. Dia juga mulai peduli dengan orang lain, terutama pada Sungmin. Dengan mengandalkan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang Sungmin.

"Tapi rencanamu tadi membuahkan hasil kan?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yah, saat aku pura-pura pingsan Sungmin mengucapkan sesuatu." Jawab Kyuhyun yangm masih tersipu malu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Siwon tak sabar.

"Kasih tau ngak ya?" Canda Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Dasar tak tau trima kasih. Kami ini sudah membantumu tau!" Jawab Siwon sambil memiting leher Kyuhyun. "Ayo cepat beri tahu kami."

"Uhuukk,,,uhuuuk,,, ampun... Iya-iya aku beri tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun menyerah. Siwon langsung melepaskan tamgannya dari leher Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yah, saat aku sadar Sungmin sudah membawaku ke UKS." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu. "Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia mengelus wajahku dan mengucapkan sesuatu." Wajah Kyuhyun semakin me-merah. Siwon dan Donghae semakin geli dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Emmm,,, dia bilang aku manis." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang semakin tersipu malu. Sikapnya ini membuat kedua sahabatnya kebingungan. Mereka bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini.

"Yah... Intinya seperti itulah, aku malu kalau harus menceritakan semuanya." Lanjut Kyuhyun salah tingkah. Kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa senyam-senyum.

"Berarti Sungmin sudah 3 kali menggendongmu ya? Saat membawamu ke UKS, membawamu ke mobil, dan mengantarkanmu masuk rumah." Tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukkan. "Pantas saja dia marah." Sambung Siwon.

"Karena itulah... Mungkin nggak ya Sungmin bisa memaafkanku dengan cepat?" Keluh Kyuhyun, wajahnya langsung berubah muram.

"Tenang saja... Kan ada kami. Kami pasti bisa membantumu." Ucap Siwon. Donghae mengangguk setuju. "Ngomong-ngomong... Gimana rasanya digendong Sungmin?" Canda Siwon.

"Aish kau ini!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong pundak Siwon pelan. "Hahahahah... Wajahmu lucu Kyu!" Tawa Siwon kembali meledak setelah melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali tersipu malu.

Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya malah bercanda sendiri sementara Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Hanya saja, ada sesuatu yang masih mengganjal pikirannya.

.

Dentuman musik disco langsung menyambut Sungmin begitu ia memasuki club. Meskipun masih terbilang sore, tapi keadaan di sana sudah cukup ramai. Ia langsung melangkahkan kakainya ke arah meja bar di mana hyung-nya sedang menunjukkan aksinya meracik minuman.

"Hyung... Aku mau yang agak keras." Ucap Sungmin setelah ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini sebelum shift-mu mulai. Ada apa?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyiapkan minuman.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok hyung." Jawab Sungmin. Sambil meminum pesanannya. Heechul yang tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin langsung menyambar gelas minuman dari tangan dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kau tidak akan mungkin kemari dengan wajah kusut dan memesan minuman keras kalau tak ada masalah." Ucapnya tajam. "Ayo cepat ceritakan! Aku ini hyung-mu."

Sungmin menyerah,ia tak mungkin menang berargumen dengan seorang Heechul. "Yayaya... Baiklah aku akan cerita." Ucap Sungmin malas. Ia lalu menceritakan kepada Heechul apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tentu saja tanpa menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan juga tanpa menyebut-nyebut perbuatan Kyuhyun padanya. Bisa-bisa, Heechul marah besar kalau mengetahui hal itu.

"Aku bingung... Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan dariku." Ucap Sungmin mengakhiri ceritanya.

Heechul hanya senyam-senyum sendiri sambil mengelap beberapa gelas."Itu berarti dia jatuh cinta padamu." Ujarnya santai.

"Mwo? Apa kau gila hyung? Aku kan sudah bilang, dia itu namja, yah meskipun kulitnya sangat mulus seperti yeoja... Tapi tetap saja dia itu namja sama sepertiku!" Tukas Sungmin berapi-api.

Heechul hanya terkekeh pelan. "Ckckck, cinta itu bisa datang pada siapa saja, di mana saja dan kapan saja. Kau saja yang tak peka!"

"Tak peka bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ish... Dia ingin merebut perhatianmu, tapi karena tak tahu bagaimana caranya, dia hanya bisa membuatmu merasa terganggu. Yah, biasanya hal itu dilakukan oleh mereka yang sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan sih. Nah,,, sekarang bagaimana denganmu?" Jelas Heechul panjang lebar.

"A...aku... Argghh,,, sejak kapan kau jadi ahli soal cinta-cintaan begitu?" Elak Sungmin yang bingung menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. "Aku juga masih normal tau!"

"Begini-begini aku sudah hidup lebih lama darimu. Tentu saja aku tahu hal-hal macam itu." Jawab Heechul. "Kau memang bisa merbohong. Tapi perasaanmu tergambar jelas di wajahmu." Canda Heechul.

"Ahhh,,, sudahlah.. Aku bersiap-siap dulu." Sungmin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan meja bar.

"Ckckck... Kau memang tak pernah jujur mengenai perasaanmu..." Batin Heechul.

.

Sungmin's POV

Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada... Eh salah! Mana mungkin Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padaku? Kalau benci sih mungkin. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Heechul-hyung berkata seperti itu... Aku kan masih normal.

Tapi... Setelah dipikir lagi, Kyuhyun memang sudah agak berhasil merebut perhatianku... Akhir-akhir ini ak juga memang sering memikirkannya... Mungkinkah aku... Jatuh cinta?

~tbc

.

.

**From Me to You~**

**.**

Saia mau meminta maaf buat yg udh nungguin ff ini#klo ada karena updetnya lama bgt… Soalnya bbrapa waktu yg lalu kan ada persoalan di fandom screenplay, jadi saia gk updet dulu… Saia juga ngucapin terima kasih buat yg udah meluangkan waktu buat baca n review ff ini… Review kalian bener" berarti buat author… ^^ *bow**  
><strong> 


	9. Chapter 9

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~chapter 9

Genre: yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

.

.

Author's POV

Malam harinya setelah Siwon dan Donghae pulang, Kyuhyun menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah file di Macbook Air-nya. Bukan file tugas, bukan juga file pelajaran, melainkan file berisi data-data lengkap seorang Lee Sungmin.

Entah dari mana, seorang pelayan pribadi yang diutus Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan informasi lengkap tentang Sungmin. Mulai dari kebiasaannya sejak kecil sampai latar belakang keluarga Lee. Selama membaca file itu, Kyuhyun merasa kalau Ia belum mengenal Sungmin sama sekali. Banyak hal tentang Sungmin yang tak diketahuinya.

Dia sempat tertawa sendiri saat membaca tentang kenakalan Sungmin waktu smp, tapi tawa itu langsung hilang saat membaca bagian yang memberi tahukan tentang kematian orang tua Sungmin. Semakin banyak informasi yang Ia dapat, semakin Ia tertarik pada sosok Lee Sungmin.

"Ah! Sepertinya ini bisa digunakan." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah membaca beberapa kalimat dalam file itu. Ia segera meraih iphone-nya yang ada di atas kasur dan langsung menghubungi Donghae. "Hae! Aku butuh bantuanmu, bisakan besok pagi-pagi kau membuat kelas Sungmin kosong?" Ucapnya begitu Donghae menjawab.

"Tolong ya? Gomawo Hae." Kyuhyun segera menutup telponnya, Ia memijit sebuah tombol berwarna merah di mejanya. Tak berapa lama, seorang pelayan dirumah Kyuhyun sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Besok pagi aku ingin membawa bekal ke sekolah. Siapkan itu." Perintah Kyuhyun pada pelayan itu. Si pelayan langsung undur diri begitu mendengar perintah Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan santai ke arah kelasnya. Saat sampai di koridor ruang kelas 2 sebuah pemandangan tak biasa mencuri perhatiannya. Semua teman sekelas Sungmin berdiri di depan kelas mereka saling berbisik sambil sesekali melongok ke dalam kelas.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sungmin begitu sampai di depan ruang kelasnya.

"Kau sudah ditunggu tuh!" Jawab seorang teman sekelasnya itu. "Iya sana cepat masuk! Kami sudah lelah menunggu di sini." Sambung yang lain.

Sungmin menuruti perkataan temannya, Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang namja yang duduk tepat di sebelah meja di mana Sungmin biasa duduk.

"Cho Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia di sisni?" Tanya Sungmin dalam hati. Ia berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun sambil memasang ekspresi tak senang.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Tanyanya sinis.

Kyuhyun hanya menundukan kepalanya, Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan dari dalam tasnya. Ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan menyodorkannya ke arah Sungmin. "Ini, untukmu. Aku tau kau tak pernah sarapan di rumah kan." Ucapan Kyuhyun itu cukup untuk membuat seluruh teman sekelas Sungmin terbelalak kaget. Sejak kapan Cho Kyuhyun membawakan bekal untuk orang lain?

Sungmin hanya mengangkat alisnya tak percaya. "Kau berniat meracuniku?" Tanyanya masih dengan nada sinis.

Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang kaget. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, tapi begitu pandangannya bertemu dengan tatapan tajam Sungmin Ia kembali menunduk. "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. "Kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Adegan itu menarik perhatian teman-teman Sungmin yang dari tadi melongok ke dalam kelas. Mereka berusaha mendengarkan setiap patah kata yang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ucapkan, berusaha menangkap maksud dari setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mereka.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf." Jawab Sungmin dingin. "Sepertinya mengerjai orang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu, aku saja yang terlalu bodoh sehingga percaya padamu." Lanjutnya. "Sekarang urusanmu sudah selesai kan? Bisa pergi sekarang? Teman-temanku sudah lelah menunggu di luar."

Kyuhyun menyerah, Ia berdiri meninggalkan bekalnya di meja Sungmin dan melangkah gontai keluar dari kelas. Teman-teman Sungmin langsung menyingkir memberi Kyuhyun jalan begitu Ia sampai di pintu. Para siswi memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh rasa iba. Baru kali ini mereka melihat "pangeran Kyunghee" mereka lesu seperti itu.

Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia duduk di mejanya tanpa mengacuhkan kotak makan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau keterlaluan!" Desis seorang siswi yang kini berada di dekat meja Sungmin. "Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan terima kasih kan?" Lanjutnya.

"Iya dia sudah menunggumu dari pagi tau?" Timpal seorang siswi lain. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa sih yang dilakukannya padamu?" Tanyanya sengit.

Sungmin mengupat dalam hati. "Apa kalian tak ingat siapa yg memberiku kartu merah? Apa kalian tak ingat siapa yang memukuliku? Apa kalian tak ingat siapa yang mencabut beasiswaku?" Ucap Sungmin dingin. "Kalau kalian menginginkan bekal itu, ambil saja! Aku tak memerlukannya." Kedua siswi tadi langsung menyingkir tanpa bicara lagi.

.

.

.

"Hey! Bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Siwon begitu Kyuhyun memasuki kelas khusus. "Eh, kenapa kau?" Ia kembali bertanya setelah mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang lesu.

"Pasti Sungmin-hyung masih marah padamu. Iya kan?" Tanya Donghae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang Ia baca. "Apa Katanya?"

Kyuhyun mendudukan diri di menjanya dan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Dia benar-benar membenciku." Ucapnya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon dan Donghae.

"Jadi rencanamu gagal?" Siwon kembali bertanya sambil mendekati Kyuhyun. "Hey! Jawab pertanyaanku." Siwon mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Siwon... Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" Ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, membuat kedua sahabatnya bingung.

"Kyu? Kau tak apa-apa kan?" Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya. Ia menhentikan aktivitasnya membaca buku lalu mendekat ke meja Kyuhyun. "Memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sungmin-hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. "Dia malah menuduh kalau aku ingin meracuninya. Dia juga bilang kalau mengerjainya sudah seperti kebiasaanku. Dia benar-benar benci padaku." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Udah-udah... Istirahat nanti, coba kau datang lagi ke kelasnya, ya? Barangkali saja Sungmin-hyung berubah pikiran." Ucap Donghae berusaha menyemangati Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk setuju. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lemah.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kyuhyun tetap murung dan diam. Ia hanya berbicara ketika ditanya oleh gurunya. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran matematika, Ia tidak bisa menjawab soal trigonometri yang sangat disukainya. Tapi, begitu bel istirahat pertama berbunyi Ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kelas khusus.

.

.

.

Sungmin meregangkan ototnya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, testfisika dadakan dari Han sonsaengnim cukup untuk membuat kepalanya pusing, apalagi setelah tadi malam lembur di club. Ia melirik kotak makan yang masih berada di mejanya, menimbang-nimbang apakah akan memakannya atau tidak. Tapi egonya kembali menang, Ia lebih memilih untuk makan di kantin daripada harus memakan "bekal" Cho Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Ia berdiri, matanya menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang celingukan di pintu kelasnya. Ia kembali duduk, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menunggu sampai kelas Sungmin benar-benar kosong, sampai hanya Sungmin yang ada di dalam. Kemudian Ia melangkah menuju meja Sungmin. "Apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin jutek.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak makannya, lalu mendorongnya ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tau kau tak pernah sarapan, aku juga tau kalau kau menyukai masakan Jepang. Karena itu aku bawakan ini, ini juga sebagai tanda terima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku kemarin." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Kotak makan itu berisi nasi kari sederhana buatan rumah. Meskipun begitu, harumnya yang semerbak dan warnanya yang menggoda membuat Sungmin menelan ludah. Ia memang menyukai masakan Jepang, terutama yang satu ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat reaksi Sungmin. "Ini makanlah." Ujarnya sembari memberikan sendok pada Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin ragu-ragu, tapi akhirnya Ia memakannya juga. Begitu suapan pertama memasuki mulutnya, rasa hangat langsung terasa. Nasi kari itu sangat lezat untuk ukuran _homemade. _

Sungmin memakan nasi itu dengan lahap, sementara Kyuhyun mengambil kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin. "Ini enak!" Celetuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja! Itu kan buatan _chef _terbaik dari Jepang." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menghentikan acara makannya. Sungmin meletakkan sendoknya. "Kalau begitu aku tak mau makan lagi." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau ini buatan _chef _berarti kau tak tulus memberikannya padaku. Yang aku mau, bekal yang benar-benar buatanmu sendiri." Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika itu juga, Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Sungmin hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Selama beberapa saat mereka berdua terdiam dalam suasana canggung.

"Tapi, terima kasih kau sudah mau membawakan bekal untukku." Ucap Sungmin memecah keheningan.

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalau kemarin kau tak menolongku, entah bagaimana keadaanku sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kemarin kau benar-benar pingsan?" Tanya Sungmin heran.

"Iya... Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah sadar setelah diperiksa petugas UKS." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Sudah sadar setelah diperiksa petugas UKS? Berarti Kyuhyun mendengar semua ucapanku kan? Aish! Sial.

"A..Apa...Kau mendengar semua ucapanku kemarin?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan.

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala, wajahnya tetap menunduk. Aigo, ekspresinya saat sedang malu sangat manis. Argghhh! Aku tak mungkin menyukainya kan?

"Oh, ya... Soal beasiswamu." Ucapnya sambil menatap ke arahku. Wajahnya yang tampan dapat terlihat jelas sekarang. Tampan? Lee Sungmin! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam!

"Aku akan mengembalikannya. Kau dan kakakmu sudah bekerja keras untuk bertahan hidup. Aku tak mau menambah bebanmu." Lanjutnya. Hey! Darimana dia tau hal-hal pribadiku. Sepertinya aku tak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui hal-hal tentangku?" Tanyaku menuntut penjelasan. Dia kembali salah tingkah. Aish! Bisa tidak sih tak usah bersikap seperti itu! Hanya membuatku semakin... Semakin... Apa ya?

Belum sempat dia menjawab pertanyaanku, bel masuk berbunyi. Beberapa teman sekelasku mulai memasuki ruang kelas. Dia langsung membereskan kotak makannya dan pamit pergi. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bisa duduk termenung... Memikirkan apa yang terjadi padaku. Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat memandang wajahnya.

Wajah yang tampan dengan kulit yang putih mulus. Tak mengherankan kalau banyak yeoja bahkan namja yang mengidolakannya. Apalagi ekspresinya tadi, wajahnya yang memerah dan tingkahnya yang malu-malu seperti anak kecil. Aiigooo~~~ Ada apa denganmu Lee Sungmin?

.

.

Author's POV

Tanpa terasa bel istirahat kedua sudah berbunyi, kali ini Sungmin tetap berada di kelas. Seakan-akan mengalami _de javu _matanya kembali menangkap sosok seorang namja berdiri celingukan di pintu kelasnya. Bukan Kyuhyun kali ini, melainkan Donghae.

"Hyung!" Panggil Donghae begitu mendapati sosok Sungmin yang masih berada di kelas. Ia langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terduduk dan meraih tangannya. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Donghae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berdiri mengikuti Donghae. Meskipun Ia penasaran mengapa Donghae mencarinya, tapi Ia tetap mengikuti Donghae tanpa banyak bertanya setelah melihat wajahnya yang begitu serius.

Selama mereka berjalan Donghae tetap menggandeng tangan Sungmin, membuat berpasang-pasang mata murid Kyunghee menatap mereka berdua dengan penuh keingin-tahuan. Beberapa malah sudah mulai berspekulasi, mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

Tanpa disengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae melemparkan senyuman, sedangkan Sungmin merasa tak enak padanya. Eunhyuk hanya menatap mereka datar, tapi Ia segera berbalik dan mengikuti ke mana Donghae membawa Sungmin.

.

.

.

Ternyata Donghae membawa Sungmin ke taman kecil di belakang gedung olah raga. Taman itu berisi beberapa tumbuhan milik ekskul berkebun. Di sebelah taman terdapat sebuah rumah kaca yang membuat letak taman itu agak tersembunyi, dan membuatnya jarang dikunjungi murid Kyunghee.

Eunhyuk yang dari tadi mengikuti langsung berdiri di belakang tembok gedung olah raga, mengamati apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua.

Dari yang Eunhyuk lihat, Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan serius lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk dengar. Sungmin nampak kaget setelah mendengar ucapan Donghae. Ia terlihat salah tingkah dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama, setelah Donghae berbicara, Ia langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Wajahnya memancarkan kesedihan. Tiba-tiba saja, Sungmin memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin membailkkan tubuh Donghae dan mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia menyentuh pundak Donghae dengan kedua tangannya lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Donghae.

Napas Eunhyuk tertahan, pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bermunculan di otaknya. Ia berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, tak kuat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sementara itu... Di samping rumah kaca, seseorang malah mengamati pemandangan itu dengan puas.

~tbc

.

.

.

**From Me to You:**

**.**

Huahahahahah~~~~TT

Mian klo part agak gaje…

Hhe~~~ yg penting happy reading! Jgn lupa kritik dn saran ya?

Gomawo*bowed

.

.

**Ichi you prend: **wkakakak,,, sabar ya mbakkk,,, saia lgi sibuk berat nih xD

.

**nina a nizz: **nyahahahah,,, kn di sini main pair-nya MinKyu… Ntar saia usahain biar banyak dhe xD  
>.<p>

**kimhyena~ Lee Soo Hyun~ Jung Ah Mi~ Lee Eunhee~ JunJunMinnie~ kanaya~** **widiwMin: **makasi udh mau baca+review ff ini,,, saia usahain supaya gk terlalu lama updatenya xD

.

**Anggik**~**Kazama Yume~icha22madhen: **hehehe, pada penasaran siapa yg uke siapa yg seme? Tunggu aja ya,,, nanti juga keliatan kok… sekarang dibawa enjoy baca ceritanya aja ya~ xD

**JustcallmeIka: **wkakakak,,, makasi udh review kak~~~ iya sengaja ak bikin kebalik karakternya… xD  
>.<p>

**mako47117: **nyahahahah,, makasi udh mau baca+review~

**Riku-chan: **SETUJU! xD Ngmg" saia namja~ ^^

**cho tika hyun: **saia juga seneng kok~ makasi ^^

.  
>Sekali lagi makasi buat semua yg udah mau baca+review ff ini~ ^^ <p>


	10. Chapter 10

Judul: Enemy that Loves me~~~part 10

Genre: yaoi

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul, Lee Hyukjae, OC

.

.

Author's POV

"Ada apa Hae?" Tanya Sungmin saat Donghae melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Sungmin. "Untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Donghae ternyata membawa Sungmin ke sebuah taman kecil yang agak tersembunyi karena dikelilingi oleh gedung olah raga dan rumah kaca kecil. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Ia hanya terdiam dan menatap wajah Sungmin lekat-lekat.

Sungmin merasa risih dengan tatapan Donghae, matanya yang sayu memberikan pengaruh tersendiri pada Sungmin. "Sial! Matanya begitu indah..." Batinnya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tak bertemu dengan tatapan Donghae. Tapi tak ada hal yang menarik di sekitar situ yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok yang berdiri dihadapanya sekarang. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin hanya bisa mencuri pandang ke arah Donghae.

"Hyung..." Panggil Donghae pelan. "Tatap aku..."

Mau tak mau, Sungmin menuruti kata-kata Donghae. Dengan perlahan Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae. Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sungmin sekarang benar-benar menatap mata Donghae. Mata yang sayu tapi juga memiliki luapan emosi di kedalamannya. Mata yang bisa menyihir siapa saja untuk bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, seperti apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin saat ini.

Setelah memastikan kalau Sungmin sudah memperhatikannya, Donghae langsung berucap. "Aku menyukaimu Sungmin-ssi... Aku mencintaimu..."

Siapa saja tentu akan terkejut atau bahkan bahagia dengan pengakuan Donghae tadi, anehnya kedua perasaan itu tidak sama sekali muncul dalam diri Sungmin. Yang Ia rasakan saat ini hanya satu... Bingung. Sungmin sendiri sangat heran kenapa Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan ucapan Donghae tadi.

"Tapi Hae... Kita berdua sama-sama namja..." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

Donghae sudah menduga jawaban dari Sungmin akan seperti itu. Meskipun begitu, hatinya tetap terasa sakit.

"Aku tau hyung... Dan meskipun aku atau salah satu dari kita adalah seorang yeoja, aku ragu hyung mau membalas perasaanku." Ucap Donghae pelan. "Kau sudah memiliki orang lain di hatimu kan hyung?" Kekecewaan terbaca dengan jelas dari nada suaranya. Ia juga tak lagi menatap Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Apa maksudnya ini? Ada apa dengan Donghae? Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kucintai? Apaan sih?

Aku tak bisa menjawab perkataannya. Aku hanya terdiam kebingungan. Aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana menanggapi hal ini.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Gomawo sudah mau mendengarkanku hyung..." Ucap Donghae pelan sambil berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat ini. Rupanya dia menyadari kebisuanku.

Ekspresinya bisa kubaca dengan jelas. Campuran antara sedih dan kecewa terbaca di setiap sudut wajah tampannya. Sial! Apa aku sudah membuatnya jadi seperti itu? Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimutiku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang. Sepertinya Donghae terkejut dengan tindakanku, tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya tak mau membuatnya sedih, aku tak mau... Melihat ekspresi sedih itu di wajahnya lagi...

.

.

Author's POV

Donghae terkejut dengan perlakuan Sungmin, Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya tetapi gagal. Sungmin memeluknya erat tak memberikan Donghae kesempatan untuk mengelak. Akhirnya Donghae malah merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Sungmin. Pelukan itu memberikan kehangatan untuk Donghae, meskipun Ia tahu kalau itu hanya pelukan biasa... Tanpa perasaan apapun.

Sungmin kemudian membalikan badan Donghae dan menyentuh kedua pundaknya. "Aku memang tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Ucap Sungmin. "Tapi aku tetap menyayangi mu meskipun hanya sebagai teman atau sebagai hyung." Lanjutnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin mengecup pipi kanan Donghae.

Wajah Donghae langsung memerah seketika itu juga. Ia menundukan wajahnya malu. Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Donghae. Ia mengacak rambut Donghae pelan lalu menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo pergi, pelajaran sudah hampir dimulai." Ajak Sungmin.

Mereka akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil bergandengan tangan, tepatnya Sungmin yang menggandeng Donghae. Tapi, tanpa Sungmin ketahui, Donghae mengedipkan matanya pada seseorang yang sudah mengawasi mereka dari balik rumah kaca...

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Aku pulang..." Ucapku saat memasuki apartemen. Tak ada balasan... Berarti Heechul-hyung sudah berangkat kerja. Aku langsung berjalan ke kamarku dan langsung merebahkan diri dikasur tanpa mengganti pakaian.

Aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi di sekolah. Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berbaik hati membawakan bekal untukku dan Donghae yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aigo... 2 orang itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Ow ya... Bagaimana dengan Hyuki ya? Apa dia masih marah denganku?

Arghhh! Kenapa masalah berdatangan di saat mendekati ujian kenaikan kelas begini? "Aish!" Teriakku kesal. Kenapa nasibku buruk sekali sih?

.

.

.

Author's POV

"Sial! Aku terlambat!" Gerutu Sungmin. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menyebrangi lapangan utama Kyunghee High menuju ke pintu masuk gedung. Aula depan sudah sepi sekarang, tentu saja murid-murid sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing duga Sungmin.

Tapi dugaanya terpatahkan begitu Ia memasuki daerah tempat loker. Ingat waktu foto Sungmin yang sednag men-dj tersebar? Kira-kira seperti itulah suasananya sekarang. Siswa-siswi Kyunghee berkerumun di depan papan pengumuman dan LCD yang menampilkan hal yang sama, Sungmin dan Donghae. Ya, foto Donghae dan Sungmin yang berada di taman, foto Sungmin yang memeluk Donghae, dan foto Sungmin yang mencium pipi Donghae.

Foto-foto itu sukses membuat semua siswi Kyunghee terutama fans setia Donghae patah hati. Banyak dari mereka yang mengeluh kecewa bahkan ada juga yang sampai menangis#lebayyy. Yang membuat Sungmin heran, beberapa siswa malah tersenyum senang.

"Sungmin-sunbae!" Panggil seorang siswa yang tak Sungmin kenal. Siswa itu berlari mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Ah, mian... Namaku Kim Ryeowook, aku adik kelasmu." Ucap siswa setelah melihat ekspresi bingung Sungmin.

Kim Ryeowook memiliki tubuh yg lebih kecil dan pendek daripada Sungmin. Wajahnya yang berkaca mata memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi, menambah kesan imut dan kekanakan pada dirinya. Tapi jangan salah, Ia juga termasuk jajaran murid terpintar di Kyunghee bersama Sungmin.

"Err... Ada apa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Gawat sunbae... Gawat..." Ucap Ryeowook terbata karena lelah setelah berlari. "Ayo ikut aku, sunbae bisa lihat sendiri nanti." Lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin dan mulai berlarietahui Sunglantai atas min sebruang kelas. agai ruang kelas khusus, Ia member isyarat kepada Sungmin untuk memasuki ruangan itu.

Dengan agak ragu Sungmin membuka pintu ruang itu dan memasukinya.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

Memangnya ada apa di kelas ini? Bukannya ini kelas Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Siwon? Kenapa Ryeowook menyuruhku ke sini? Dengan pikiran yang masih sibuk mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi di dalam, aku memasuki ruang kelas khusus.

Suasana hening langsung menyambutku. Kyuhyun dan Donghae berdiri saling berhadapan. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tajam, sementara Donghae hanya membalasnya dengan santai. Mereka seakan-akan sedang beradu tatapan, hanya Siwon yang menyadari kehadiranku.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Bisiknya kaget sambil menarikku untuk bergeser dari pintu.

"Tadi Kim Ryeowook menyuruhku ke sini. Katanya ada sesuatu yang gawat ada apa sih?" Ucapku sambil berbisik juga.

"Katakan padaku Lee Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin hah?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berteriak keras. Kemarahan derbaca jelas di wajahnya.

"Itu urusanku, untuk apa kau ingin tau?" Jawab Donghae dengan sikap yang kelewat santai.

"Kau? Beraninya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Memangnya apa urusannya dengan yang kulakukan kemarin dengan Donghae? Toh, dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku... Apa mungkin dia...? Aish! Kau pasti sudah gila kalau berpikiran Kyuhyun cemburu padamu Lee Sungmin!

"Apa yang ku lakukan... Tak ada hubungannya denganmu." Jawab Donghae singkat. Ia tetap terlihat tenang sementara Kyuhyun sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaraannya.

"Apa...apa...apa kau menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin?" Suara Kyuhyun bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Entah kenapa aku merasakan ada kegetiran terselip dalam nada bicaranya. "Jawab aku Lee Donghae!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Donghae.

Donghae tetap tak bergeming. Aku semakin tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun semarah itu.

"LEE DONGHAE! Kubilang jawab!" Kyuhyun semakin termakan emosinya. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya marah sampai seperti ini. Matanya yang biasa menatap dengan sinis terlihat menakutkan. Sepertinya Siwon juga terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Iya! Aku memang menyatakan cintaku pada Sungmin! Dan aku ditolak!" Ucap Donghae keras dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir. Wajahnya terlihat suram, membuat rasa bersalah muncul lagi dalam diriku. "Aku memang menyatakan cinta padanya, tapi dia menolakku. Puas kau sekarang?" Lanjut Donghae. Ia langsung menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Tapi! Aku menangkap sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Saat Donghae berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun, senyuman puas nampak di wajahnya. Meskipun hanya sebentar, tapi tetap saja senyuman itu dapat kulihat dengan jelas.

.

.

Author's POV

"BLAAMM!" Donghae pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang shock mendengar jawabannya barusan.

"Kyu! Cepat kejar Donghae." Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dan pergi mengejar Donghae.

Sungmin yang tadinya ingin mengejar langsung ditahan oleh Siwon. "Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri hyung." Ucap Siwon.

"Siwon, aku tau kau dan Donghae merencanakan sesuatu." Perkataan Sungmin ini sontak membuat Siwon kaget. "Aku tau ada yang kalian sembunyikan."

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aku tak mengerti." Tanya Siwon salah tingkah.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Siwon. Ia menatap mata Siwon tajam.

Siwon yang salah tingkah berusaha menjauhi Sungmin sampai akhirnya malah terhimpit tembok.

"Katakan padaku Siwon. Apa yang kau dan Donghae rencanakan." Ucap Sungmin pelan tapi tegas. Kini tubuh tinggi Siwon sudah terperangkap oleh tubuh Sungmin yang notabene lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu hyung. Aku saja baru tau kalau Donghae menembakmu." Jawab Siwon terbata berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Jujur saja, ditatap dengan intens oleh Sungmin membuat Siwon sedikit grogi. "Hyung, aku harus pergi. Ada latihan basket sebentar lagi." Ucap Siwon yang langsung menerobos pergi.

Sungmin masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Otaknya sibuk berpikir, mencerna kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. "Apa yang mereka rencanakan sih?" Pikir Sungmin

.

.

.

"Hae... Tunggu!" Panggil Kyuhyun yang mengikuti Donghae. Ternyata Donghae pergi ke taman di mana Ia menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tau Kyu kenapa Sungmin-hyung menolakku?" Ucapnya pelan.

"Hae..."

"Itu karena Sungmin-hyung sudah menyukai orang lain Kyu." Lanjut Donghae.

"DEG!" Kyuhyun tersontak kaget mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

"A...apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memasang wajah bingung.

"Lakukan yang harus kau lakukan secepatnya. Jangan sampai kau keduluan lagi, Sungmin-hyung punya banyak penggemar lho." Ucap Donghae.

"Blushh." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae.

Donghae mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sambil terkikik pelan. "Kau tau apa yang kumaksud kan?" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai memahami perkataannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Hae?" Tanya Siwon yang sedang mendribble bola basket pada Donghae yang duduk di pinggir lapangan. Mereka berdua sedang berada di lapangan street basketball di atap gedung ruang kelas.

"Tentu saja rencana kita berhasil." Jawab Donghae bangga. "Kita tinggal tunggu apa yang dilakukan Kyu saja."

"Hmm, untung saja Kyu mudah percaya. Kau tau, tadi Sungmin-hyung sempat curiga pada kita."

"Mwo? Curiga?"

"Iya, apa kau tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin-hyung di kelas tadi?"

Donghae hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Dasar! Kau terlalu terbawa suasana." Gerutu Siwon. "Tadi si Ryeowook mengira kau dan Kyu benar-benar bertengkar, jadi Ia memanggil Sungmin. Untung aku bisa menahan Sungmin untuk melerai kalian." Jelasnya

Donghae mengangguk paham. "Kita harus berhati-hati, Sungmin-hyung itu mudah sekali curiga." Ujarnya.

Siwon mengangguk setuju. "Pandangan matanya itu... Mengerikan." Ia bergidik mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas tadi.

Donghae tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Siwon. "Jadi sang Pangeran Cassanova Choi Siwon takut pada seorang Lee Sungmin?"

"Aishh! Sialan kau Hae!"

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah malas ke perpustakaan. Jam pelajaran di sekolah sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi Ia harus mencari beberapa buku referensi untuk tugas Sejarahnya dan persiapan ujian semester. Ternyata Ia bukan satu-satunya murid yang ada di perpustakan. Beberapa murid lain juga tampak sedang mencari-cari buku atau sekedar menggunakan fasilitas wifi yang ada di sana termasuk Eunhyuk.

Begitu menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, Eunhyuk langsung membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pergi. Tapi baru saja sampai di pintu, Sungmin langsung mencekal tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya ke sudut sepi perpustakaan.

Terletak di salah satu gedung utama Kyunghee high, perpustakaan Kyunghee merupakan salah satu perpustakaan terlengkap di Korea Selatan. Perpustakaan itu terdapat di lantai paling atas dan hampir menggunakan seluruh bagian lantai. Koleksinya bukan hanya buku-buku pelajaran, pengetahuan umum, atau ensiklopedi saja. Tapi mencakup sejarah Korea dan dunia, pengetahuan bahasa, seni budaya, dan tekhnologi, novel-novel dari korea maupun terjemahan, dan biografi. Buku apapun yang kau cari semuanya hampir dapat kau temukan di sana. Perpustakaan Kyunghee juga dilengkapi fasilitas Komputer dan WiFi. Desain maupun tata ruangnya pun dibuat senyaman mungkin untuk para murid. Jadi kalau ada yang bilang perpustakaan itu tempat yang membosankan, kata-kata itu tak berlaku di Kyunghee High.

Karena ukurannya yang cukup besar, terdapat beberapa bagian yang sepi pengunjung, seperti bagian sejarah yang letaknya memang jauh di dalam perpustakaan, ke sanalah Sungmin membawa Eunhyuk. Mereka saling berhadapan dalam diam. Tapi, Eunhyuk tetap tidak menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sungmin.

"..." Eunhyuk tidak menjawab

Sungmin menghela napas. "Hyukie... Apa yang kau lihat di foto itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku dan Donghae tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Jelasnya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memeluk dan mencium Donghae?" Tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada menuduh.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Aku tak mau Ia bersedih." Jawab Sungmin. "Dengar Lee Hyuk-jae." Ucap Sungmin sebelum Eunhyuk sempat berbicara lagi. "Aku tak pernah mencintai Donghae, rasa sayangku padanya sebatas hubungan hyung dan dongsaeng saja. Donghae memang menyatakan cinta padaku tapi aku menolaknya."

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam.

"Satu lagi hyuk. Tolong jangan seperti ini padaku. Kau satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki di Kyunghee. Lebih baik kau marahi aku atau pukul aku sekalian daripada mendiamiku." Ucap Sungmin.

"Buughhh..." Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memukul pipi Sungmin. Pukulan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit terhuyung. Eunhyuk langsung pergi meninggalakan Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ya! Lee Hyuk-jae! Aku belum membalasmu." Teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang mendengar teriakkan Sungmin langsung berlari keluar perpustakaan. Mereka berdua akhirnya malah kejar-kejaran seperti sepasang anak kecil dan baru berhenti setelah Sungmin dapat menangkap Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memiting leher Eunhyuk pelan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya! Braninya kau memukulku dan langsung kabur begitu saja." Ucapnya.

"Hahahahahah,,, kau bilang kau lebih baik kupukul daripada kudiami kan." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Sial! Dasar monyet jelek!" Ledek Sungmin.

Mereka berdua tertawa-tawa sambil duduk di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir lapangan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak pernah bercanda seperti sekarang.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menyukai Donghae?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Yah begitulah... Aku bahkan sudah menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

"Mwo? Kapan? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Waktu kau dihukum itu, kan aku masih mendiamimu." Jawab Eunhyuk pelan. Ia merasa bersalah kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Lalu, gimana responnya?"

"Molayeo~ sebelum Donghae menjawab aku sudah kabur karena malu."

"Hahaahahahahahah..." Sungmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk. "Aigo hyukie... Kenapa harus malu?"

"Dasar kau! Sahabatmu ini sedang bingung, kau malah tertawa. Bertemu dengannya saja sudah membuatku salah tingkah, apalagi menembaknya. Tentu saja aku malu!" Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe... Maaf-maaf..." Ucap Sungmin sambil merangkul pundak Eunhyuk. "Kalau itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu, aku hanya bisa mendukungmu saja."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kau sendiri?"

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun menyukaimu tau! Lalu gimana perasanmu kepadanya?" Ucap Eunhyuk tak sabar.

"Eh...?"

.

.

.

Sungmin's POV

"Gimana perasaanku pada Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku dalam hati. Sejak percakapan dengan Eunhyuk waktu itu, pertanyaan itu terus muncul di pikiranku. Saat di sekolah, saat di club, saat di apartemen, kemanapun aku pergi, apapun yang kulakukan, aku pasti teringat dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk itu. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri... Apa benar aku sudah jatuh cinta? Tapi dia juga namja, sama denganku. Apa ini mungkin terjadi?

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Kyuhyun tak pernah datang ke kelasku untuk menghantarkan bekal. Bekalnya memang ada, tapi orangnya tidak ada. Selama seminggu ini tiap pagi bekal Kyu sudah ada di mejaku. Isinya benar-benar mengejutkan. Pernah sekali waktu isinya seporsi nasi goreng yang lebih mirip dengan nasi yang cuma di campur dengan telur, rasanya pun cuma asin. Tapi pernah juga isinya sebuah sandwich telur yang rasanya lumayan enak. Sepertinya dia benar-benar membuat bekalnya sendiri.

Meskipun aku belum yakin akan perasaanku sendiri, tapi mengapa ketidakhadirannya membuatku merasa kesepian ya?

Apa ini bisa disebut cinta?

Meskipun Kyuhyun hanya memberiku bekal setiap hari, tapi mengapa aku merasa begitu senang ya?

Apa ini bisa disebut cinta?

Apa wajah tampan dan ekspresi imutnya sudah membuatku tergoda?

Apa perubahan sikap dan perhatian yang ditunjukannya sudah membuatku luluh?

"Cho Kyuhyun." Gumamku pelan. "Apa aku benar-benar sudah jatuh untukmu?"

.

.

Author's POV

Sungmin sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke club dari apartemennya. Pada malam minggu seperti ini, Ia biasa mengambil _shift _malam. Meskipun hari Seninnya ujan kenaikan kelas dimulai, ia tetap bekerja.

"Ting... tong... " Bell apartemennya berbunyi. Sungmin segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang dari _peephole_ yang ada di pintu.

"Kyuhyun? Untuk apa dia kemari?" Batinnya.

Sungmin membukakan pintu sambil masih terheran-heran. "Darimana Kyu tau apartemenku ya?" Batinnya.

"Annyeong hyung..." Sapa Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini Kyu? Dan dari mana kau tau apartemenku?" Tanya Sungmin langsung.

"Heheheh... Ada aja... Eh, hyung bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Aku mau pergi kerja."

"Sebentar saja hyung... Mau ya? Pleeeaassseee..." Pinta Kyu sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Deg!" Sungmin terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. "Ne, baiklah... Sebentar saja kan." Akhirnya Ia menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Yeeee,,,, ayo hyung cepat..." Ucap Kyu sambil menarik-narik tangan Sungmin.

"Iya-iya sebentar."

Setelah mengunci pintu apartemen, Sungmin pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki karena tempat yang dituju tidak jauh dari apartemen Sungmin. Setelah sekitar 5 menit berjalan, sampailah mereka ke sebuah tempat yang terletak di pinggir jalan utama. Tempat itu memiliki gerbang yang lumayan tinggi sehingga orang dari luar tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Yang tampak dari luar hanya beberapa pohon yang tingginya melebih pagar itu sendiri. Kyuhyun membuka gembok gerbang dan mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam tempat itu benar-benar gelap, yang terlihat hanyalah siluet tanaman saja. Sepertinya itu sebuah taman.

"Plok...plok..." Lampu-lampu yang ada di situ langsung menyala begitu Kyuhyun menepuk tangannya. Ternyata tempat itu adalah sebuah taman yang cukup indah, Sungmin tak menyadari keberadaannya karena selama ini tempat ini ditutupi seng seperti sedang dibangun.

Yang paling mencolok dari taman itu adalah hangul dari kata saranghae yang dibentuk oleh rangkaian lampu.

Sungmin mendekati tulisan itu, ternyata tulisan itu juga dibentuk dari puluhan, bahkan mungkin ratusan foto. Setiap foto menampilkan orang yang sama, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang ada di belakangnya. "Apa maksudnya ini Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Hyung tau apa maksud dari kata saranghae kan? Itulah maksudku." Jawabnya

"Aku tau itu, tapi apa kau serius? Kita ini sama-sama namja Kyu." Ujar Sungmin yang masih belum yakin.

"Hyung..." Ucap Kyu pelan sambil mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Aku tau itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasanku sendiri. Ini mungkin terdengar gila hyung, tapi... Aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia berusaha memahami perasaannya sendiri terhadap namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Selama ini aku memang sering mengganggumu, aku memang sudah menyusahkanmu, tapi itu kulakukan hanya untuk dekat denganmu karena aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau melihat ke arahku hyung." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jadi, kata-kata Heechul-hyung tentang menarik perhatian itu benar?" Batin Sungmin.

"Hyung... Jadi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kyu, aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku sebenarnya. Aku bingung..." Ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertunduk putus asa setelah mendengar kata-kata Sungmin.

"Tapi, saat kau tidak menemuiku aku merasa ada yang kurang... Saat kau menunjukan perhatianmu aku merasa senang... " Ucap Sungmin lagi sambil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai jawaban."

Sungmin meraih tengkuk Kyuhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget, tapi tak berusaha mengelak. Ciuman mereka lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tak ada sedikitpun nafsu di sana. Mereka saling menumpahkan perasaan mereka melalui ciuman itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah setelah ciuman mereka terhenti, sementara Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

"Ah ya... Aku membuat ini untukmu hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberikan sebuah album foto pada Sungmin.

Covernya berwarna putih dengan tulisan "Lee Sungmin" berukuran kecil berwarna pink muda. Isinya adalah foto-foto Sungmin yang bahkan Sungmin sendiri tak sadar kalau dia sudah difoto.

"Kau membuat ini semua? Tulisan itu juga terbuat dari foto-fotoku. Kapan kau memotretku?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Hehehe... Selama seminggu ini aku menjadi _stalker_-mu hyung. Oh ya... Aku juga membelikanmu itu." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang terletak agak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"_Dj-booth_?" Tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Iya... Aku bingung mau memberikan apa sebagai hadiah. Aku tak mungkin memberimu cincin atau bunga kan hyung, kau kan namja. Jadi aku membuatkanmu album foto itu dan membelikanmu _Dj-booth _itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyu..." Sungmin merasa tak enak. "Aku tak bisa membelikanmu sesuatu yang mahal... Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini." Ucapnya sambil melepaskan kalung yang sedang dipakainya.

Liontin kalung itu berbentuk bintang segi delapan dan terbuat dari emas putih. Di bagian tengah liontin itu terdapat sebuah permata kecil. Bagi Sungmin, kalung itu sangat berarti karena kalung itu merupakan pemberian terakhir dari orang tuannya.

Sungmin memakaikan kalung itu di leher Kyuhyun. "Kalung ini menjadi tanda kalau kau bersamaku sekarang." Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum gembira dan langsung memeluk Sungmin. "Gomawo hyung..."

"Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, gomawo kyu..." Ucap Sungmin. "Ayo pergi, aku harus pergi kerja sekarang." Ajaknya.

"Ne... Akan kusuruh pelayanku untuk mengantar _Dj-booth _nya ke apartemenmu hyung." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan iphone-nya lalu mengirim pesan ke kepala pelayan di rumahnya.

"Ayo Kyu..." Ajak Sungmin lagi sambil menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan chagiya ya hyung?" Tanya Kyu menggoda.

"Shiro! Aku tak mau... Panggil hyung saja." Tolak Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu minnie-hyung boleh kan?"

"Kalau itu boleh..."

"Baiklah! MINNIE-HYUNG... SARANGHAE! Teriak Kyuhyun keras.

"Kyu! Pelankan suaramu nanti orang lain dengar."

"Heheheh... Mana jawabannya hyung?"

"Iya-iya... Nado saranghe Kyuhyunie..."

~tbc

.

.

.

**From Me to You  
><strong>.

**Schagarin~ Meong~ minnie beliebers~ Kazama Yume~ Jirania Triana~ Jung Ah Mi~ Sapphire Pearls~ Riku-chan~ nina a nizz kyuyeeunminelf~ Boom~ mako47117~ Parkyoonha Evil Princess~ Sung Hye Ah~ icha22madhen~ StellaSJ~ MiyaElfishy~ ~ widiwMin~ kyura~ ichigoichigo-yesung~ author gaptek:**

Makasi udh mau baca n meluangkan waktu kalian buat review ^^… review kalian sgt berarti bagi saia~~~ Buat yang pada bingung pas di chap 9,,, semestinya kebingungan kalian udh terjawab di part ini kan?  
>Udh tau kan apa yg diomongin Hae ke Min XD,, udh tau juga kan apa maksudnya? xD<br>Nah buat yg bingung kenapa di sini sepertinya Sungmin yg bakal jadi seme, jawabanya cuma satu kok, eh ada bbrapa alas an si sebenernya… Tapi yg utama itu karena saia adalah VitaMIN a.k.a Sungmin Biased,,, jadi jangan heran kalo misalkan saia bikin ff lagi ttp Sungmin yang jadi seme, ok?

.  
>Sekali lagi saia ngucapin makasi banyak buat yang udah mau baca ff ini,,, tapi mungkin saia bakal lama updet part 11nya,,, jadi klo ada yg mau nganggep tamatnya di sini juga gpp kok… tapi nanti pasti akan saia updet lagi ff ini…<br>Thank you very much and Happy reading~~~ xD


End file.
